Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Miracle Remade
by 117Jorn
Summary: Fem Kira- In cosmic era 71, 8 teenagers find themselves thrown into a world of war, and a young man looses his Parents at the hands of a Zaft pilot. He swore to protect his friends now, while piloting his Gundam. Rated T May up to M
1. Mecha Page

**AN: Hello everyone! 117Jorn Here with a new SEED Fic! As I said on the AN's of those fics I cancelled, this will be the perfect combination of all of the things I liked about each fic, and placing them here. I hope you all enjoy it! So here is the first Mecha Page!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unit:<strong> GAT-X002 Hero

**Unit type:** Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete

**Operator(s): **Terminal; Three Ships Alliance; Earth Alliance;

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Powerplant:** ARC Reactor, power output rating unknown

**Dimensions: **Height: 16.7 Meters; Weight: 8.0 Tons

**Equpiment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 75mm CIWS, fire-linked mounted in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use; 4 x Beam Daggers, mounted behind lower waste, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional fixed Armaments:** Shield, mounted on left forearm;

**Optional Armaments:** 1 x "Exia" Sword/Rifle, mounted on right forearm;

**Technical & Historical Notes:**

The GAT-X002 Hero was one of the two G-Weapons at Heliopolis that was armed with an ARC Reactor. This one specialized in CQC Combat, and was one of the fastest G-Weapons ever created. Its design was based heavily off of the Origin Gundam, and similarities too the Model Jaden Takeo created for his Parents many years ago. Its primary Armament is the "Exia" Sword/Rifle mounted on its arm.

**Regular Colors:** White Limbs, Blue Torso

**Shield colors:** Red With White Trimming

**Author's Notes: **Based off of the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam ZERO (Not Custom, the T.V Series Version) the Exia Sword/Rifle is just like the one from the GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II.

* * *

><p><strong>Unit:<strong> GAT-X003 Monster

**Unit type:** Prototype Assault Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete

**Operator(s): **ZAFT

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Powerplant:** ARC Reactor, power output rating unknown

**Dimensions: **Height: 23.3 Meters; Weight: 79.1 Tons

**Equpiment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x Beam Saber, mounted in forearms, hand-carried when in use; 4 x Large DRAGOON fangs, mounted on back; 2 x Palm-mounted Beam Cannons;

**Optional fixed Armaments:** Shield, mounted on left forearm, includes 8 x Small DRAGOON Fangs system;

**Optional Armaments:**

**Technical & Historical Notes:**

The GAT-X003 Monster Was the second Mobile Suit from Heliopolis that possessed an ARC Reactor, and it also had a Prototype DRAGOON System installed inside of it. The Monster was centered around more heavy assault than the Hero's CQC abilities. It's sinister appearance sent fear into the hearts of many of its pilots enemies and allies alike.

**Regular Colors:** Black with Red Trimming

**Shield colors:** Black with Red trimming

**Author's Notes:** Looks like the CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark.

)

* * *

><p><strong>Unit:<strong> TCMS-089 X-Ignited

**Unit type:** Custom High-Mobility attack-use Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete

**Operator(s): **Terminal

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Energy Reactor, power output rating unknown

**Dimensions: **Height: 19.5 Meters; Weight: 74.0 Tons

**Equpiment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; DRAGOON System; 360 Degree Pananormic Cockpit, Holographic Sniper Camera;

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 65mm multi barrel CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Type III Musashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand-carried when in use; MA-M3 Beam Rifle with Beam Bayonet, mounted on lower back, hand-carried when in use; 8 x DRAGOON Heat Fang units, mounted on upper back in each Vernier, 4 x each per Vernier

**Optional fixed Armaments:** 1 x Shield, mounted on left arm, two beam sabers attached to the underside;

**Optional Armaments:** Beam Sniper Rifle

**Technical & Historical Notes:**The X-Ignited was created by Famous EA Coordinator Ace Ryu Hisanaga, by merging tech from his old Mobile Suit, the X, with Terminal Equipment and G-Weapon Tech. Instead of P.S armor, however, it instead uses Laminated Armor Plating that is highly resilient against Beam Weaponry.

**Colors:** Black with Red Trim and woodland green on thighs, face and biceps

**Author's Notes:** Looks like the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes"

* * *

><p><strong>Unit:<strong> GAT-X209 Armageddon

**Unit type:** Prototype Heavy Assault Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete

**Operator(s): **Terminal; Earth Alliance;

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Powerplant:** 3 x Ultracompact Energy Reactor, power output rating unknown

**Dimensions: **Height: 18.4 Meters; Weight: 66.4 Tons

**Equpiment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; Lightwave Barrier Field Generator

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x Beam Sabers, stored in knees, hand-carried when in use; 2 x Twin-Barrel Beam Cannon, mounted on shoulders;

**Optional Armaments:** Hyper Beam Bazooka

**Technical & Historical Notes:** The Armageddon was created for the purpose of heavy assault against enemy ships. Due too the massive energy requirements to fire its primary weapons, the Armageddon had several upgrades that other G-Weapon's didn't have. The first was having multiple Energy Batteries, three in total. The first was used simply for general purposes like lights, cameras, and Mobile Suit Movement. While the second and battery was used to operate the suits beam weapons. The third and final Battery was used to use the Lightwave Barrier Shield Generator the suit had equipped.

**Colors:** White with Black trimming

**Author's Notes:** Looks like the GN-005 Gundam Virtue

* * *

><p><strong>Unit:<strong> GAT-X106 Archer

**Unit type:** Prototype Long-range support Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete

**Operator(s): **Terminal; Earth Alliance;

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Energy Reactor, power output rating unknown

**Dimensions: **Height: 18.2 Meters; Weight: 59.2 Tons

**Equpiment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; High-accuracy Sniper Camera; Mirage Colloid

**Fixed Armaments:** 6 x 4-tube Micro-missile launcher, mounted on front skirt and knees; 2 x Beam Sabers, stored on rear skirt, hand-carried when in use; 2 x Beam Pistols, mounted in knees, hand-carried when in use; Small Shield, mounted on left shoulder;

**Optional Fixed Armaments:** 2 x Full Shield

**Optional Armaments:** Beam Sniper Rifle

**Technical & Historical Notes:** This is the second Terminal-built unit that was created at Heliopolis. It was built for Christopher 'Darknal' Thake, and was a sniper mobile suit. It was equipped with Mirage Colloid like the Blitz.

**Colors:** Dark Green Torso, Skirt, knees, shoulders, head and feet, tan limbs and face

**Author's Notes:** Looks like the GN-002 Gundam Dynames

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Suit Serial Number<strong>: GAT-X305 'Phoenix'  
><strong>Unit Type<strong>: Prototype attack use transformable mobile suit  
><strong>Powerplant<strong>: Ultracompact energy battery  
><strong>Special Equipment:<strong> Phase Shift Armor  
><strong>Armament:<strong> 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun fire-linked in head; 2 x beam saber, mounted on the hips, hand-carried when in use; 1 x dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon, usable in both modes;  
><strong>Mobile Armor Mode Armament:<strong> 2 x "Ahura Mazda" short-range energy cannon; 2x M2M3 76mm machinegun  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Primary Crimson Red with Gold trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.  
><strong>Info:<strong> The Phoenix is the predecessor to the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec and the technologically superior GAT-X370 'Raider'. Originally, it was suppose to the second last G-Weapon to be completed in Heliopolis. But due to an accident early in its construction, it was almost scrapped altogether, but ultimately it was completed the day before the attack on Heliopolis. As a result of this, Rau Le Creuset and the team he sent to Heliopolis were completely unaware of its construction and completion. Like the Raider and the Raider Full Spec, the Phoenix can transform into a bird-like Mobile Armor and can double as an atmospheric flight platform for other Mobile Suits.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Appearance wise, it resembles the Raider Full Spec, save it possess the Raider's dual shield cannon and the additional thrusters on the back of the legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Unit:<strong> GAT-X206 Ghost

**Unit type:** Prototype Stealth/Electronic Warfare Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete

**Operator(s): **Terminal; Earth Alliance;

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Energy Reactor, power output rating unknown

**Dimensions: **Height: 19.4 Meters; Weight: 67.7 Tons

**Equpiment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; Mirage Colloid; Advance ECM Disperse system;

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted in shoulders, hand-carried when in use; 1 x Beam Handgun, mounted on right hand;

**Optional Fixed Armaments:** Shield Pod, mounted on left forearm, includes 1 x Beam Saber, and 8-tube rocket launcher;

**Optional Armaments:**

**Technical & Historical Notes:** The Ghost was created as a electronic Warfare support Mobile suit, and not a real front-line fighter. Though with the correct armaments it can stand on its own against most mobile suits, it is still not perfect.

**Colors:** Black with White trimming

**Author's Notes:** Looks like the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei


	2. Phase 1: Changing World

**_Hello everyone! 117Jorn here with the fic you've all been waiting for! I know many of you may be upset about me cancelling my other SEED Fics, but its for the best, because this fic is gonna top them all! In this fic, the Mercenary group we know as Terminal will be taking a much more active role in this fic than they did in the series. You'll see why later. Also, many Ships, Vehicles and Mobile Suits were created by Patriot-112. So thanks goes to him on those. So anyways, here it is, and please enjoy!_**

Phase 1: The Changing World

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Terminal _Edelweiss-_class Mobile Assault Carrier_**

**_January 12th Cosmic Era 71_**

**_En-route to Heliopolis_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Captain Eleanor 'Elle' Varrot sat in the Command chair on the bridge of Terminal's Prototype Assault Carrier, the _Edelweiss._ She was a 37 Year old woman who had short black hair tied up into a single bun on the back of her head, and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses.

She was in command of a small fleet of Terminal Warships, moving to pick up a special 'package' from the Orb space colony Heliopolis. The fleet she was given command of was a small one, consisting of her own ship, as well as an escort of one _Wallace-_class Battleship, two _Iscariot-_class Cruisers, and one _Lewis-_class Destroyer. Not to mention the entire complement Mobile Suits onboard their ships as well.

"Ma'am, we are approaching Heliopolis Space now." The Pilot of the Ship said, a young girl with Black hair and Dark Blue eyes, wearing the Blue/Red Terminal Uniform.

Elle nodded "Good, any sign of the E.A?" She asked, turning to the Navigations Crewmember, A boy with short black hair and eyes and wearing glasses.

"Scanning…" He said "Affirmative, one Marcelle III-class Transport is entering Heliopolis as we speak, and…hold on…Ma'am! I've Identified a small fleet of ZAFT Vessels just outside of Heliopolis Sensor Range!"

Elle's eyes went wide and she swore in her mind. "How many of them, Kreis?" She asked.

"I can count Three _Nazca-_class Destroyers, and two _Lauasia-_class Frigates Ma'am." Kreis Czherny said. "They are holding their position behind a small Asteroid in the area."

"What the hell are they doing here?" Elle thought out loud when a voice answered "They probably followed the E.A here to see what they were doing." Elle turned around to see a 24 year old young man enter the bridge. He had Short grayish hair and grey eyes, and had a Terminal Commander Uniform.

"Most Likely, Welkins." Elle said, nodding in agreement. "But...what will they do now? I doubt they would attack a neutral Colony for the G-Weapons."

"If the commander's stupid enough, they will." Welkin Gunther said. "Best Case Scenario, they'll wait out here until they leave, and Ambush them. Worst Case…" He sighed "They'll try to sneak in, Capture and/or Destroy any EA forces they find, and…kill anyone that gets in their way."

"Then Let's hope the Zaft Commander's not an idiot." Elle said, with a sigh "Though, best be prepared and get the pilots on stand-by."

"Say no more, Captain." Welkins said, with a smile "We've already familiarized ourselves with the controls of the new Cavilers, and are ready to use them if we have too. Just give us the word, and we'll launch."

Elle nodded "See to it then." She said, with a nod and Welkins gave her a quick salute and moved to leave the bridge.

"Welkins…Be Careful if things go bad." The Ship Pilot, Isara Gunther said. Welkins just smiled "I'll be ok, sis." He said. "You just worry about the ship." And with that, he left the bridge.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Marseille III-class Transport _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Earth Forces vessel steadily moved into the harbor of the resource satellite, guided in by the Heliopolis Traffic Control Room staff. The staff we're on edge as this is the last day the Earth Forces will be staying here, and the sooner they're gone the better. As the docking procedures were complete, the captain of the old transport heaved a sigh of relief as he turned to the two Earth Forces officers who helped him get here on time.

"And there you have it. This old ship has completed her final mission," he said as he let his officers visor cap float in the zero-g. "You both did an excellent job of getting us here, Lt. La Flaga and Lt. Cypher. I am in your debt." he thanked as the two individuals turned. One Mu La Flaga, a blonde haired, blue eyed man at the age of 28, and his companion, John Cypher, with short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and at the age of 21.

"Sir, I'm just glad we made it without incident," Mu said and then John asked his next question.

"Any ZAFT vessels in the vincinity? You know, just to be safe?" he asked a little concerned.

The Captain shook his head "None that we could detect, but it doesn't mean their not out there." He said. "Even if they were, we don't need to worry, they can't come after us now that we've docked."

Mu just smirked and John just shook his head at the irony of it all. Mu then ask the question he knew John would say "Because it's Neutral Territory? What a joke that is."

The Captain laughed a bit, "Well it's thanks to Morgenroete we progressed this far. We should be thankful at least that Earth has recognized Orb and Terminal."

"Excuse us sir?" one of the pilots that Mu and John were assigned to protect requested as he and his comrades saluted the captain and he returned the gesture, and then they were off. John and Mu were having second thoughts about all this.

"Think they can handle themselves, alone on the ground?" Mu asked with concern. The Captain reassured him.

"I know they're young, but they are all top guns picked to pilot the G-weapons." John was'nt convinced

"Even still, I dont think they're ready, sure it was Rena that trained them, but, I don't know," the Captain could tell what he was thinking.

"Well if you two were assigned to the project, you'd stick out like a sore thumb. No offense," Mu smirked sheepishly, while John just looked out the bridge window. He knew that an old friend of his, Murrue Ramius, was working with the G-Weapons. He and Mu had already lost their fair share of friends and allies in the war, and neither of them wanted to loose any more.

"Still…their unprepared." The Captain admitted. "And inexperienced. They could barley get those things to move in our simulators because the O.S was so bad…" He then sighed "If only _he _were here, then we might have a ghost of a chance at getting a working O.S for them."

The others nodded, knowing who he was talking about. "Ya…wonder if he's still alive?" Mu asked no one in particular.

John just smirked "Oh, he has to be alive." He said, "People like Ryu don't die so easily. He's probably out there, somewhere. Question is, where?"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Nazca-class Destroyer Vesalius_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Captain Ades of the Nazca-Class Vesalius was on edge, he knew this is a bad idea as the small ships carrying the commando team headed toward Heliopolis. If Orb ever found out about this there will be hell to pay. Despite his advice to wait for a reply from the Supreme Council on what to do, his commanding officer though was not one to be called patient.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades" said Rau Le Creuset, as he floated by him

"Well I dont see any harm on waiting for an reply from the council.." before he can finish, Rau cut him off.

"It will be far too late. I have a sixth sense of these sort of things," the masked commander replied as he gently tossed a photograph of a strange mobile suit toward him. When ever Ades had a discussion with, he always felt a chill go up his spine as the masked man continued, "Should we fail to act now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance." he said as he took his seat next to Ades. "The Earth Forces' new Mobile Weapons. We must secure before they can move them"

Ades didn't respond but still shifted uncomfortably is his seat as he monitored the bridge. "Still commander Creuset if we do this we risk making ORB our enemy." he said in concern.

Rau le Creuset just smiled at Anders response "Don't worry captain ORB won't dare to retaliate due to the fact that they are already breaking the treaty," he said. "We will simply go in, grab the Mobile Suits, and bring them back. Failing at that we will destroy any extra suits Intel may have missed."

Ades sighed, but nodded. "Sir, we're picking up a Comm request from the _Empire._" Said the Communications Officer. "Commander Maxmillian wishes to speak with you."

"Patch it through." Rau said, and the Officer nodded and clicked the buttons. Shortly after the image of the bridge of another _Nazca-_class Destroyer appeared. In front of it were two figures. The first was a 29 Year old man, who had short curly Blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a similar White Zaft uniform that Rau wore. Standing next to him was a beautiful Silver-haired, red-eyed woman who looked to be 22 years old. She wore a black ZAFT uniform.

"Commander Le Cruset," The Man, Commander Maximilian Von Reginrave, said. "I was just informing you that my forces are prepared to launch at your command."

Rau smiled "Thank you, Maximilian." He said. "Though, I must admit I find it curious as to why you are not attempting to take command of the Operation."

Maximilian nodded "Understandable," he said. "Simply put, I believe that you are more than capable of doing this Operation on your own, Commander Le Cruset. I simply decided to Join you incase any G-Weapons Remain in the hands of the EA after the initial attack. This is also why, though I will not be in command, my second-in-command Selvaria Bles here will still be launching with your Mobile Suit teams."

Rau nodded "Thank you for explaining that, and it will be an honor to my men to be fighting on the same fields of battle as the Valkyria of Grimladi."

"Think nothing of it." Maximilian said. "She and the rest of the team will launch when ready. _Empire_ out." And the Transmition ended after that.

"Sir, I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something." Ades said. "Theirs something off about him…"

"I know how you feel, Ades." Rau said. "But it doesn't matter, he's here to help us, and that is all that matters right now. Get our Mobile Suit Teams ready to launch when the time comes."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_In Heliopolis_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A 17 Year old boy with Black/Red hair and Red Eyes yawned as he woke up from his nap, and sat up on his bench under the covered sitting area in the park. He was wearing a pair of Blue Jeans, and a Red T-Shirt under a blue jacket, and sneakers. "What was that, Kira?" He asked. "You say something?"

Kira, a 16 Year old Girl, sighed as she shook her head. "I said, did you hear the news Jaden?" She asked. "It just said that Zaft took over Kaohsiung." She was a beautiful girl, with wavy chocolate brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades that framed amethyst colored eyes that sparkled with kindness, she had a slender frame with C-cup breasts, and was wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt along with black jeans and running shoes.

"So?" Jaden Takeo said. "Sure, their Close to Orb, but Zaft's not dumb enough to attack Orb. Especially with Terminal Backing them up. See?" He pointed to the screen, showing the several TMSF-081 Patriot's assisting in evacuating Civilians from the battlefield.

"We know that, Jaden!" A third voice said, this one coming from the second female with them. "But doesn't it worry you at all?" She looked oddly similar too Kira in a few ways, but the difference was that this girl looked a bit older, at 18 or so years old. She had shoulder-length Dirty blonde hair, and had Dark Blue-Purpleish eyes. She wore a short-sleeved dark blue shirt with Grey jeans and running shoes.

"It does a bit," Jaden admitted. "But it's the least of our worries. We should be worried more about these spec's Kato wants done Kira, Nitsuki." He then turned to the fourth figure "That goes to you too, Lazy-ass." He said, smirking a bit.

The fourth figure with them mumbled something before he sat back up. "I was just resting my eyes," He said. "I've been up all night working on this stuff, cut me some slack." He was around 5'12 in height with light brown hair in a military crew-cut and laughing green eye's, he had a solid build that spoke of a martial artist, he wore a white undershirt underneath an open blue button up t-shirt, along with a pair of comfortable blue jeans and sneakers.

Jaden rolled his eyes "Sure, Ryu. Sure." He said. Ryu Hisanaga shot a glare at Jaden for a moment before looking at Kira's screen. "So, Zaft finally took Kaohsiung?" He asked.

"Ya, and this is old by a few weeks." Nitsuki Leese said. "Meaning they've probably taken over Taiwan by now. Me and Kira are just worried weather or not the Homeland will be alright."

"Don't worry about it." Ryu said. "Zaft's not cocky enough to take on both Orb _and _the E.A at the same time, especially with Terminal Backing Orb up. Besides," He grinned a bit. "Shouldn't you two be more worried about the revisions to the Operating System(OS) that the professor gave you." He said, adding a chuckle at the end.

"We know that, Ryu!" Nitsuki said. "But do you think that you could contribute a little bit more? You are Kato's assistant after all."

"I think his responsibilities lies more in the area of keeping us out of trouble, like the support frame incident, the time we blew up the garage trying to build that support frame," Jaden said, naming off the different things they have done for Kato, each one causing the two girls to blush a bit more as he read them off.

"It was only half of the garage!" Nitsuki said/shouted. "And Ryu Caused it! He Crossed the wires!"

"Hey, I warned you guys about that death trap!" Ryu retorted. "But did you listen? _Noooo._ If I hadn't cut the power, it would have been a bit more that just the garage that blew up!"

"The Explosion was still awesome though." Jaden said, with a grin that caused Kira to sigh "You are such a child sometimes, Jaden." She said, rolling her eyes, while Ryu chuckled a bit. "Even I'll admit, It was a nice little bang." He said, which caused Nitsuke and Kira to sweat drop.

"Hey, Kira! Jaden! Ryu! Nitsuki!" A voice called out, and the four turned around to see a trio of individuals approaching them. The first one, the one that called her name, was Tolle Koenig, a 5'4" tall male with brown hair and green eyes and an average build, beside him was a 5'3" tall girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a slender frame, her name was Miriallia Howe and was currently dating Tolle. The last one with them was a 5'9 tall Male, with short dark brown hair, and blue eyes, wearing a black T-shirt with a matching black jacket over it, and grey jeans and sneakers. He was Adam Parker.

Jaden smiled a bit "Wazzup, guys!" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Kato needs you four back at the Lab." Tolle said, causing the four to groan in displeasure.

"Are you kidding me? We are barley finished with the crap he dumped on us _yesterday_!" Nitsuki whined.

"Can't that lazy bastard try doing some of this stuff on his own?" Jaden practically shouted. "What does he think we are, Supermen?"

"I'm still working on the schematics for the DSSD's new model!" Ryu said as a green and yellow metallic bird landed on Kira's shoulder.

"Birdie?" It chirped mockingly at Ryu who glared at the machine.

"I. Hate. That. Bird. MOCKING ME!" He shouted pointing at Birdie with a tick mark on his forehead as everyone laughed at him "Why does that that damn bird mock me?"

"'Cause he knows you hate it." Kira giggled as she gathered up her stuff "and because it's funny." Nitsuki added quickly as she dancing out of Ryu's reach as he took a small swipe at her growling before taking chase throwing paper balls at her as the others followed laughing.

"I'm glad I managed to finish most of the stuff last night," Jaden said as he walked with the others. "But geeze, does that guy _ever _give us a break?"

"Since when has Kato _Ever _given us a break?" Adam asked, and Jaden nodded a bit "Good point." He said. "So Adam, how's Flay doing?"

Adam smiled a bit. It was no secret now that Adam was Dating Flay Allster now. Ever since about a month ago when She was almost mugged by a bunch of thugs on the streets, and Adam rescued her, the two had become quite close to one-another, even after she discovered he was a Coordinator like Jaden and most of his friends, it didn't matter to her anymore.

The real shock was how her old boyfriend, Sai Argyle, took it. He actually took it quite well, and understood the whole thing. All he wanted to see was Flay happy. The only real problem was that Flay had yet to tell her Father that the engagement was off, and that she was now dating a Coordinator.

"Pretty good." Adam said. "She still hasn't told her Father yet, mostly because its almost impossible to contact him now days." He then sighed "I'm more worried about what he'll do to Flay once he find out she's dating me." He said. "It's no secret that he's a supporter of Blue Cosmos, and Flay was just like him before that night a few months ago. Worst case…he may actually disown her in my opinion."

"What does Flay think about it?" Jaden asked, and Adam smiled grimly "She doesn't care." He said. "All she wants it to be with me…I don't know if that's good or bad if that's what she thinks."

Jaden chuckled a bit "Well, if anything, it shows she's determined to stay by your side no matter what." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Flay's a great girl for ya buddy," he said "And regardless of what happens with her Daddy issue, I hope you two have a good life."

Adam smiled "Thanks, man." He said before the smile turned to a Grin. "So enough about me, what about you?" He asked, and Jaden blinked in confusion. "When the hell are you gonna ask Kira out on a date?"

Jaden blushed a bit and turned away "I told you before, Adam, It's not like that." He said, and Adam just rolled his eyes.

"Jaden your never gonna be with her if you don't tell her how you feel!" He said, but Jaden just shook his head.

"It's not like that, and you know it." He said. "You know Kira had that Friend back in that School she, Darknal and Nitsuki went too."

"Did she ever say he was her Boyfriend?" Adam asked, and Jaden stayed silent. "Jaden, one of these days, you gotta tell her how ya feel." He said. "You can't just keep bottling up your feelings like you are."

"I...I just want to see her happy." Jaden muttered. "Weather it's with me, or that Athrun guy she's always talking about." Adam just sighed "You're a lost cause, Jaden." He said before walking away, catching up with the others. Jaden sighed as he looked up to the 'sky' '_What would you do in my place Big Bro?_' He thought, before shaking his head and running to catch up with the others.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_In the Air ducts_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"All charges set Athrun." A green haired, brown eyed teen around fifteen wearing a red ZAFT pilot uniform reported to another teen wearing the same uniform with blue hair, and green eyes..

"Right, thanks Nicol," Athrun said before turning to the rest of the pilots, 8 were wearing red pilot suits, while another dozen wore green pilot suits. "Alright, you know the drill everyone." He said. "We all grab out assigned Mobile Suits. Yzak, you take the Duel. Dearka you take the Buster, Nicole you take the Blitz, Rusty, you get the Strike, Serena you get the Ghost, while I get the Aegis. Matthew, if there are any extra machines here, you will try to either capture or destroy them."

"Sir, what if we fail to capture or destroy one of the machines, and they stay in the hands of the E.A?" Asked Serena Bleen, a beautify red-headed girl with green eyes.

"If that happens, we'll simply destroy it later." Athrun said before turning to Matthew, a 20 year old boy with Black hair and Orange eyes. "If there are any extra machines, you and the others try to capture one, and destroy any left behind." He said, and he nodded. "Got it Athrun." He said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_Vehicle Terminal_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

As Kira and her friends approached the Vehicle Terminal, Adam's mood brightened considerably seeing a pretty red-headed blue eyed girl standing there at the Terminal, wearing a pink long-sleeved dress. He slowly crept up behind her, and put his arms lovingly around her waist, eliciting a small gasp of shock. "Guess who?" He said into her ear.

"Hmm, could it be my boyfriend?" Flay replied, turning around to gaze into his blue orbs. "Mmm, I am good." She purred, reaching up to give him a passionate kiss, eliciting a squeal from her two friends.

Jaden groaned silently '_Ok, now he's just rubbing it in._' He thought as he shook his head.

Ryu smiled a bit seeing Adam and Flay together. '_It's amazing what a life-threatening moment can do to a couple of kids in a relationship._' He thought before he frowned, remembering his old Fiancé.

Ryu shook his head '_No, Not now._' He thought. '_I'm over her Death, I'm not gonna keep mopping around about it._' It was then Nitsuki shouted out "Hey! Alicia! What's up?"

Ryu and the others looked to see a 21 Year old Female wearing the standard White/Red Heliopolis Milita Uniform walk up to them. She stood at 5'6, and had brown hair arranged in a pair of Ponytails and brown eyes.

Alicia Melchiott smiled and waved to them "Hey Nitsuki!" she said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Kato's called us back to the Lab." Jaden groaned. "Just when we finish one thing, he throws something else at us to do."

"Why did I take that job offer," Ryu said groaning as well "all I thought it would be is giving advice to you guys every now and then, I think karma has it out for me."

Alicia giggled a bit. "Well, it could be worse." She said. "Command just called me and the rest of my Squad to base for some reason. Probably gonna end up being another drill again."

"Well, tell Susie we said hi, will ya?" Tolle said, and Alicia nodded as he hopped into the next Car.

"Do you want me to come along and help Adam?" Flay asked, batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend. "I need the extra hours in the lab anyway or else my grade will go down."

Adam grinned "Now how can I say no to a face like that?" He said. "Sure, besides we could use an extra set of arms."

Flay giggled and latched onto her lover's arm. "I think that's exactly what I'll do. Sorry girls, It seems our shopping trip will have to wait another day. I've got to spend some time with my boyfriend, toodles!" And they got on the transports to the Morgenroete Heliopolis branch, with Adam and Flay making out the entire way, and Jaden was grateful he was in a separate Car.

Once they reached the Lab, they were soon greeted by their friends Sai, and Kuzzey. "Hey guys!" Sai said in greeting "Glad you're here Kira Professor Kato needed some help on a new Operating System for a project he's on."

"What! But I'm still working on the stuff he dumped on me the last time!" Kira exclaimed "Why doesn't he dump some of this stuff on anyone else?"

"Well, its your own fault for being so damn good with Computers Kira." A new voice said, and they turned around to see a 17 Year old Boy walk in. He was about as tall as Jaden was at 5'7, with short brown hair and Purple eyes. He was wearing a pair of dull green Jeans, a green T-Shirt under a brown jacket.

"Shut up, Darknal." Kira growled, causing the others to laugh a bit. "Well, I'll try to help Kira." Jaden offered. "It's why I'm here after all."

Kira smiled "Why thank you Jaden, I appreciate that." She said, heading for one of the Computers missing the blush that appeared on Jaden's face as he moved to one of the others. It was then Ryu noticed the person in the corner leaning up against the wall. The person was wearing a large trench coat making it impossible to determine the gender, the large bucket hat the guest was wearing didn't help that much either, the only thing Ryu saw was a small tuft of blonde hair peeking out under the hat and light brown almost gold eyes that widened slightly when the person saw Ryu.

"Who is that Sai?" Kira asked the teen that was going over the work with her.

"No clue," the blonde admitted "Some friend of the professor's apparently. Anyway I'll help you out with this stuff." He said as the two of them sat down and began working.

"Ryu, can I talk to you for a moment?" Darknal asked, and Ryu nodded as he guided him just outside of the Room.

"Alright, I need to let you know that the Terminal Fleet is almost here." Darknal said. "Is your suit ready?" Ryu nodded "Ya, the Ignited is ready to launch, but what about you?" He asked, and Darknal grinned "Come on, you know me better." He said. "I got that suit all prepped up to launch months ago."

Ryu rolled his eyes a bit as he glanced back into the room "I wonder if we'll ever see these kids again…" He said, looking at Nitsuki. "I hate to leave them, but…"

"I know what you mean." Darknal said, sighing. "I was honestly surprised to see Kira and Nitsuki here again. Maybe once this is all over we can come back. I really like this place and all." He then grinned a bit "But what are you gonna do about Nitsuki?" He asked, "I know you have some 'feelings' for her." Ryu half glared at him before sighing and going back into the room, ignoring what Darknal had said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhilel_**

**_Vesalius_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Rau looked at his watch and smiled. It was time. By now, his infiltration team should already be done with the first phase of the plan. By his estimation, they should be heading towards what the data from the Intel report had indicated was the location of the Earth Forces new mobile suits.

"It's time," he told Ades, and sat back in his chair.

Ades nodded, before he began issuing orders. "Weigh anchor!" he snapped, arm outstretched. "Launch the ships! Have the mobile suits take off immediately!"

In the hanger bay of the Vesalius, the pilots of the Mobile Suits inside prepped their suits. "_Alright, everyone._" Miguel Aiman said. "_We have them outnumbered, but the Heliopolis Militia have at least 5 Patriot-Series Mobile Suits at their Disposal, and not to mention The Hawk and Demon Lord of Endymion are present. So keep your eyes open for the Zero's Gunbarrels and the Mach Patriot's Speed._"

"We got it, Miguel." Shiho Hahnenfuss said as she prepared her own CGUE DEEP arms. "We're not rookies ya know."

"_I know, just be careful everyone._" Miguel said. "_Now let's do this! Miguel Aiman, GINN, Launching!_"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Nazca-class Destroyer _Empire**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kane Hellfury entered the Cockpit of his Customized GINN High Maneuver Type with a grin. He had Crimson Red hair and matching red eyes '_Time to show these Naturals who's really in control here._' He thought. '_And its finally time for my rematch with the Demon Lord of Endymion._' Kane watched as Selvaria's custom CGUE DEEP arms launched first. He was up next "Kane Hellfury, GINN, Launching!" He shouted as he took off.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Marseille III-class Transport _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

John and Mu entered the bridge, both wearing their Pilot suits "What's happening?" Mu asked. "Enemies?"

"Zaft fleet approaching." The Captain said. "Three _Nazca-_class, and two _Lauasia-_class ships. Their launching Mobile suits and Jamming Communications."

"What about the Heliopolis Militia?" John asked.

"Deploying as we speek." The Captain said. "But their not prepared to take on veterans of Zaft. They won't last long, even in Mobile Suits."

Mu swore silently "We'll launch." He said. "Have Luke and Gail board their Moebius Units, but don't deploy them yet."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**Meanwhile**

**Edelweiss**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Zaft's What?" Elle shouted at what Kreis said.

"Their Launching Mobile Suits, and their fleet is mobilizing." He reported again. "I think they _really _want those G-Weapons Ma'am."

Elle swore again as she activated the Comm. "Welkins! Launch you team now!" She ordered. "We have to Protect Heliopolis! To all Other ships, launch your Mobile Suits _now!_"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**Edelweiss Hanger Bay  
><strong>

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Understood, Ma'am!" Welkins said. "We'll launch immediately!" He then got off the Comm and turned to his fellow teammates. "Alright! Everyone get into your suits and Launch NOW!" He shouted. "Squad 7, Move out!"

The members of Squad 7 nodded as they then turned to their respective Mobile Suits in the Hanger then turned too the only one who didn't move, a 23 year old young man with Brown hair and brown eyes. "What about me?" He asked.

"You launch too." Welkins said. "We're gonna need all the help we can get out there!" The man nodded as he moved towards a Grey/Orange trimmed Mach Patriot. Welkins himself quickly hopped into his own unit, a TMSF-082 Cavalier colored Blue with Red trimming.

He then turned on the Team Comm "Alright, I want Largo and Jann to focus on the ZAFT ships, try to keep their attention on you instead of the colony. Rosie, you take Edy and Marina with you, and guard the Colony with the Militia. Keep ZAFT from getting any Mobile Suits inside! If any make it in, god knows how much collateral damage that will cause. We need to force ZAFT to retreat! Everyone else, protect the fleet!"

The squad all replied 'Yes sir' as His Cavalier equipped the Aile Strike Pack and lined up with the Catapult. "Welkin Gunther, Cavalier Aile Pack, Launching!" He shouted as his suit took off.

"_Largo Potter, Cavalier Launcher Pack, Taking off!_"

"_Rosie, Cavalier IWSP, Heading out!_"

"_Marina Wulfstan, Shadow Patriot, launching!_"

"_Jann Walker, Cavalier Launcher Pack, moving out!_"

"_Edy Nelson, Cavalier Aile Pack, Let's go!_"

"_Larry Foulke, Mach Patriot, Let's do this!_"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**Meanwhile  
><strong>

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

ZAFT made their move to capture the prototypes. Several groups of green flightsuit clad troopers started planting explosives all around the hangar containing the Earth Alliance's newest attack vessel, the EAS _Archangel_. "Yippie-ki-yay, Motha Fuckas!" One greencoat said, quoting a line from his favorite movie before hitting the detonator.

The bombs exploded, killing the captain, the senior officers, and the six chosen pilots of the G-Weapons. The effects of the bombs could be felt all over the colony. Lieutenant Junior Grade Murrue Ramius clung to the side of the truck containing one of the Earth Alliance's new mobile suits.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**Meanwhile**

**With Kira and the others  
><strong>

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In the lab the teenager were working on the Exo-Frame suit when a rough tremor almost knocked them to their feet. Ryu made sure Nitsuki did'nt get hurt by using himself as a cushion, said action caused Nitsuki to blush just a bit. But Ryu didn't notice as his eyes widened, but narrowed as he glared at the ceiling.

"Ahh!" Flay cried as the explosion knocked her off her feet. Adam quickly helped his girlfriend up. "Thanks…what was that?"

"Was that a Meteoroid?" Tolle asked.

"No...It wasn't." Ryu said as he glanced at Darknal, who nodded. Ryu then opened a Safe underneath the desk and Pulled out a Scoped MP5, and a M1911 Colt .45 Pistol. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the guns "That was someone attacking the colony. Everyone is to make their way to a safety shelter stick together and do _not _separate from each other." He order as he pulled out several clips and a flak jacket. He tossed the Colt to Darknal followed by its clips of ammo.

"Why do you get the MP5?" Darknal asked, and Ryu just shrugged "I got it first." He said.

Ryu and Darknal then lead the kids out of the room, and into the hallways. When they opened the door to the stairwell, they saw Morgenroete employees going down the stairs. Sai then asked no one in particular.

"What's going on?"

"I dont know!" said one employee, it was then the second employee confirmed the two Terminal officers their suspicions.

"We're under attack by ZAFT! Some of their mobile suits have entered the Colony!" that information shocked the teenage students, and the eyes of Darknal and Ryu widened before narrowing. A glance between the two confirmed that they both knew what to do.

"H-Hey, wait!" Kira said, as the professor's guest took off down the hallway, and Kira, Nitsuki and Jaden ran after her.

"Kira!" Shouted Flay.

"Shit!" Both Darknal and Ryu muttered before giving chase "We'll go get them! The rest of you, get too the shelters!" Ryu shouted over his shoulder as he ran after them.

Adam then turned to Flay. "Flay, get too the shelters." He said to her. "I need to go with them."

"What?" Flay asked, shocked. "Adam, please don't-"

"Flay, I'll be alright, don't worry." He said with a grin as he ran off for the others.

Kira, Jaden and Nitsuki finally caught up to the girl as Ryu, Darknal and Adam came up behind him.

"Will you stop tailing me! I have to check up on something!" She snapped as she tried to get out of Kira's grip. It was then that Darknal said something that shocked both her and the others minus Ryu.

"Oh please, do you really want to try and get yourself killed? Lady Attha?" he said the last with an amused smile.

Cagalli looked like a deer caught in the headlights, while Kira and the others raised eyebrows in confusion. Before she could ask what he meant by that, an explosion made the wall and ceiling collapse, blocking their way back. The gust of wind that came from the explosion blew Cagalli's hat off and Kira's eyes widened as she found that it was a girl she was chasing. But what had the others shocked was the similarity she had to Nitsuki. But Adam, however, could only said one thing of the situation, and it was the wrong one.

"You're a girl?" Adam stated dumbly as he thought she was a guy.

"What the hell did you think I was?" The girl shouted as both Kira and Nitsuki glared at Adam who was looking very uncomfortable at the moment, while Jaden tried to contain his laughter, even in the situation they were in.

"Now is _really_ not the time for that." Ryu growled as he walked forward "Thanks to Blondie there our original route is cut off," looking behind them the group saw that the passageway was indeed collapsed "This way, we'll go though the factory and go to the shelter there. This time _stay_ close." He said directing the last part to the blonde who gulped.

"I suggest listening to him!" Jaden said. "He's pretty mean when he's aggravated."

Leading the way Ryu led them to the factory floor and unfortunately the only way had gunfire erupting from it. The teens ran down the corridor and when they finally reached the end of the tunnel they came upon a warzone. Earth Forces soldiers and ZAFT commandos were engaged in a gunfight as they fought over the metallic-titans sitting in their berths. Kira was awed and shocked at how streamlined and slender the mobile suits looked, even more streamlined than Terminal's Patriot Series.

Jaden, however, when he saw the Mobile suits, they felt...familiar. '_Where have I seen those suits before?_' He thought.

"Hey, those are.." Adam began to say as Cagalli went on her knees feeling sad and betrayed.

"I knew it. The Earth Forces' new Mobile Weapons." and with a deep breath she screamed out, "FATHER I KNEW YOU BETRAYED US ALL!"

THAT, was probably the dumbest thing she did, as her scream caught the attention of Junior Lt. Murrue Ramius as she swung her rifle and pulled the trigger.

Ryu saw that her little blunder caught some unwanted attention and he tackled everyone to the ground as bullets hit the railing, missing them. Darknal was not happy at that!

"Are you trying to get us killed, Lady Attha! There's no time for that!" with that the two Terminal soldiers in disguise hoisted the two of them up and continued on to the shelters

Murrue Ramius was shocked to see it was actually a group of kids that set her off. She was thankful she missed and cursed herself for as a yelp from one of her men got her attention.

"Damn it! Hamana! Hurry! We need to get these machines out of here!" she screamed as her gun jammed and she resorted to her pistol.

Reaching the shelter Ryu hit the comm system "Open up we have several civilians that need an evac now!" he shouted over an explosion.

"_There is no more room here, we can take one more however._" The reply came back slightly fuzzy. Looking back Ryu was torn between who to throw into the elevator, he really wanted to secure Nitsuki's safety the most. Almost reading his thoughts Nitsuki grabbed Cagalli and shoved her into the elevator as she protested.

"We can go to the other side." Kira stated over the girls arguments "We know this place better than you do so we will be fine." Hitting the door control they watched the girl pound on the door in protest "C'mon let's double back." Kira said as Ryu took point.

As they crossed the walkway Kira happened to look down just as a ZAFT soldier started sneaking up on one of the mechanics "Watch out!" She shouted to the mechanic who reacted on instinct and turned and shot the soldier sneaking up at her.

"Jaden! Nitsuki! Kira! Ryu! Adam! Darknal! What are you doing here?" shouted Adam's aunt Jackie who was taking cover behind one of the mobile suits "Get down here now!"

Taking the chance, Kira, Nitsuki, Adam, and Jaden Jumped down below. Darknal was about to jump down there too until Ryu stopped him. "Darknal, they'll be fine." He said. "But we need to make sure Zaft doesn't get our machines."

Hesitantly, Darknal nodded as he and Ryu then ran away to where a Secret Hanger was.

Meanwhile with the others, Adam had just boarded a large and bulky Mobile suit while Kira and Nitsuki landed on the same suit where the Woman who almost shot them earlier was, just as she was shot.

The two girls instantly went to her side, just as a ZAFT Commando in a Red Flight suit came running at them with a knife in hand. The two girls looked up at the Man's face, and gasped.

"A-Athrun?" They both said, shocked.

"K-Kira? Nitsuki?" Athrun asked in shock seeing two of his old friends staring at him in shock, a sudden shot from the Mechanic forced him away from them as the mechanic tackled the two of them into the Cockpit "It couldn't be." Gritting his teeth he sprinted to the Aegis sending a final farewell to his partner Rusty who fell from a bullet and jumped into the cockpit and activated the G-weapon.

Finally, Jaden was the only one who hadn't managed to get into a mobile suit yet. There was still one left in the hanger, thankfully. Jaden was about to make a run for it, but then movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to his right just in time to see two Morgenroete workers run away.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked, surprised to see them there. But his blood ran cold as he saw the ZAFT Red leading a few Green's follow them.

"Oh no..." He muttered as he ran towards them, grabbing a pistol from one of the dead corpses of Morgenroete workers.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Ryu and Darknal  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Ryu and Darknal had just finished up suiting up in their flightsuits. Darknal's was Green with Purple trimming while Ryu's was Black with Green trimming.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Darknal said, and Ryu nodded as they exited the suit room and entered the hidden hanger where two Mobile Suits stood. Ryu and Darknal each boared one, and activated their suits. "Alright, let's hurry up and get out of here!" Ryu said as he strapped himself in. "We gotta help the others!"

"_Don't need to tell me twise!_" Darknal said. "_Alright, Christopher Thake, Archer, Launching!_"

Ryu grinned as his friend took off "Ryu Hisanaga, X-Ignited, Launching!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Jaden  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jaden ran through the hallways that his Parents and the ZAFT commando's went through.

He then reached a door at the end of the hallway. Jaden opened it, and he saw his parents fighting the Zaft soldiers. But what shocked him more was what was _inside _the room other than them, on either side of the room were two mobile suits, both of designs he have never seen before.

But the one on the left…it was oddly familure. He then approached his parents from behind, being careful not to be seen by Zaft. "Mom, Dad!" Jaden shouted. "Jaden?" His mother asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you!" Jaden shouted. Then, his dad fell backwards, chest riddled with holes."DAD!" He shouted. He ran up to his side, but it was too late. He was dead. In anger, He grabbed his Pistol and held both it and the one he had earlier."You, BASTARDS!" He shouted, and fired the pistols. He then hit one of the Zaft soldiers that shot him. Jaden then took cover next to his mother. "…Jaden…" she said. "I know!" Jaden said. "I just killed someone. But we have to worry about that later!" But that's when it happened.

A zaft wearing a Red flight suit jumped forward, and shot his Mother. "Mom, no!" Jaden shouted, and ran to her side. He shook her, trying to wake her up. "Mom, MOM!" Jaden shouted. But to no avail. She lied there, dead. "….no." Jaden said silently. _First my brother, now this? _He thought.

At first, Jaden was sad, and tears filled his eyes. But then, he felt angry. And he got madder, and madder until he felt his entire body was consumed with Rage. He then stared at the Zaft soldier. He stood there, watching me. Fire reflecting from his Visor. "…I swear…" Jaden growled. "…I swear you _will _pay for what you did. Not the PLANT's, Not Zaft, _you _will pay." The Zaft soldier jumped back, and entered the cockpit of one of the mobile suits, and took off. For a minute there, Jaden just stood there.

(**Begin Playing: Unicorn from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn**)

"…Ja…Jaden." A weak voice said. he turned, it was his mother. "Mom!" He shouted, running to her side. "Please, don't talk! I'll get you outta here." "...no" she said. "Its…over…for me."

"Don't say that!" I pleaded. "I'll-" she cut me off. "Please…" she said. "Take…it..," she pointed at the other mobile suit. "Its…yours…its…your Gun…" she couldn't finish, her eyes closed, and her mussels relaxed.

"…mom." Jaden said. She was dead. He cried out in a massive shout of Sadness, Anger, and Sorrow. That's when he saw it. A bulge in her front pocket. Jaden reached in, and grabbed what it was. When he brought it out, more tears filled his eyes.

It was a model mobile suit. Head shaped angelically, a Golden V crest on its head, a White and Blue body, and the most fascinating feature, the set of white Angelic wings, and the Blue orb-like object as its center piece of the chest. _She kept it. _He thought, and he looked at the last mobile suit, it looked almost exactly like it, minus the angelic wings, replaced with a set of flight wings. _It…looks almost identical. _he thought, as he remembered.

_2 years ago_

"Mom, I finished it!" Jaden shouted, as he showed his custom-made mobile suit. "Oh, Jaden it looks wonderful!" My mother said. "What is it called?"

"Hmm," He thought. "…How about…Gundam."

"Gundam?" She said, trying the name out. "An interesting name."

"Sounds perfect." Jaden's brother said, packing his bags to leave for the PLANT's. "It sounds great. Mobile Suit Gundam."

_Present_

"I know what to do." Jaden said. He then hopped into the cockpit of the mobile suit. As it started up,

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM  
>Version NV8 – N099/  
>G<strong>eneral**  
>U<strong>nilateral**  
>N<strong>euro – Link  
><strong>D<strong>ispersive  
><strong>A<strong>utonomic**  
>M<strong>aneuver

**G.U.N.D.A.M**  
><strong>O.M.N.I. Enforcer<strong>

**GAT-X002 Hero  
><strong>

His eyes widened in shock before he smiled and looked at the mobile suit model he made 2 years ago. _'Mom.' _He thought, tightening his grip. _'Dad…thanks you.' _He then placed it down behind the seat.

_'Now…I will fight!' _He then activated the mobile suit. Its eyes shinned green, and its once dull grey armor changed to Red. Blue, and white. He then maxed the thrust, and stormed out of the room at full speed.


	3. Missed Mecha Page

**Hey Everyone! Before I post the next chapter of Miracle Remade (Which is done, and I will be posting right after this) I wanted to put up the list of Mobile Suits that appeared last chapter, along with the ships. Here ya go:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Suit Unit: <strong>TMSF-081 Patriot

**Unit type: **Mass-production general purpose mobile suit

**Manufacturer: **Terminal

**Operator(s): **Terminal

**Accommodation: **Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Powerplant: **Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Dimensions: **Height 18.50 meters; Weight 58.8 Metric tons

**Equpiment and design features: **Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed Armaments: **2 x 65mm multi barrel CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Type 3 Musashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand carried in use; 2 x Composite Plasma Sword

**Optional fixed Armaments: **Shield mounted on left forearm

**Optional Armaments: **1 x 80mm M10 "Baracuda" rifle, clip fed, 20 rounds in clip, 2 extra clips stored in shield; 1 x 360mm Neo Javelin Rocket launcher, clip fed, 7 rounds in clip, plus one round in chamber.

**Known Pilot(s): **Many

**Regular Colors: **Grey limbs and head, Dark green torso and feet

**shield colors: **Grey with green trim.

**Author's Notes: **Based on the RGM-79C GM Kai. The Musashi sword is based off the GINN HM Type II's sword. The rifle, shield, and the rocket launcher are based off the GM Kai's armaments. This unit was created by Patriot-112.

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Suit Unit:<strong>TMSF-081HMCT Mach Patriot

**Unit type: **High mobility mobile suit

**Manufacturer: **Terminal

**Operator(s): **ISAF

**Accommodation: **Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions: Height: **18.52 meters; weight: 58.90 metric tons

**Powerplant: **Ultra-compact, energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Armor materials: **unknown

**Equipment and Design Features: **Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed Armaments: **2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Composite Plasma Sword, mounted on back, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armaments:** 1 x Type 3B Musashi Anti-armor short sword

**Optional Armaments:** 1 x 80mm M10 "Baracuda"

**Known Pilots(s): **Many

**Colors: **Same as the original design but has orange trim along the arms and legs.

**Author's Notes: **Based off of the RGM-79C Powered GM. Again, this was created by Patriot 112.

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Suit Unit: <strong>TMSF-RT-180 Shadow Patriot

**Unit type: **Long Range Reconaissance Type, Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer: **Liberty Electronics

**Operator(s): **ISAF

**Accommodation: **Pilot & Co-Pilot, in two seat cockpit in torso

**Dimensions: **Height: 18.2 meters; Weight: 57.5 metric tons

**Powerplant: **Ultra-Compact energy battery, power output rating, unknown

**Equipment and Design Features: **Sensors, range unknown; Radome

**Fixed Armaments: **2 x 65mm CIWS mounted in head; 2 x Composite Plasma Sword, mounted in back, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Armaments: **Sniper rifle; 1 x Type 1B Ninjanto anti-armor sword, mounted behind left shoulder, hand-carried in use

**Colors: **Midnight blue with silver grey trim.

**Author's Notes: **Based off of the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II, created by Patriot 112.

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Suit Unit:<strong>TMSF-082 Cavalier

**Unit type: **Massed produced all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete/Terminal

**Operator(s): **Terminal

**Accommodation: **Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions: **Height: 18.6 meters; weight: 59.8 metric tons

**Powerplant: **Ultra-compact energy battery, power rating output, unknown

**Equipment and Design features: **Sensors, range unknown; Hard-points for mounting Striker Packs; Laminated armor; ablative gel

**Fixed armaments: **2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knife, stored in hip armor, hand carried in use; Shield mounted on left arm; 2 x beam saber (twin beam trident), mounted in shoulder

**Optional fixed armaments:** AQM/EX-01 Aile Striker pack; AQM/EX-02 Sword Striker pack; AQM/EX-03 Launcher Striker Pack; P202QX IWSP; P204QX Lightning Stiker Pack

Optional Armaments: Halberd Mk. I 57mm Beam rifle, power rating unknown; 1 x Neo Javelin Rocket Launcher, clip fed, 7 rounds in clip, plus one in chamber; Type 3 Musashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand-carried in use

**Known Pilot(s): **Canard Pars-Harkin, Yumi Nagase, Cagalli Yula Attha, Robert "Robbie" Davenport, Karl Grimm, Dimitri Zubov.

**Colors: **White limbs and head, black joints and feet. Green torso, heel armor, dorsal head crest. Shield colors: Green with white trim

**Author's Notes: **Based off the AEUG's MSS-009 Gemeaux with the Duel's beam rifle, only without the grenade launcher. Created by Patriot 112.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Unit: <strong>_Wallace_-Class Battleship

**Manufacturer: **Terminal

**Ships of the Line: **Izanagi, Tetsusaiga, Raiden, Wallace, Braveheart, Mjolnir, Beowulf, Hrothgar, Grendel, Volt, Thor, Jackson, Longstreet, Lincoln, Jefferson, Hygelac, Wiglaf

**Operator(s): **Terminal

**Length: **327 Meters

**Width: **102 Meters

**Height: **96 Meters

**Equipment and Design Features: **Sensors range unknown

**Fixed Armaments: **7 x Dual high-energy cannon; 16 x Dual 65mm CIWS

**Mobile Weapons: **1 x TMSF-081 Patriot

**Colors: **Dark Green

**Author's Notes: **Based on the Magellan Kai-Class. Created by Patriot-1112.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ship Unit: <strong>**_Iscariot_-Class Cruiser

**Manufacurer: **Terminal

**Ships of the Line: **Liberty, Independence, Soveriegn, Oracle, Kitsune, Naginata, Viking, Geats, Danes, Hrothulf, Hidetada, Seigi, Artemis

**Operator(s): **Terminal

**Length: **288 meters

**Width: **unknown

**Height: **unknown

**Equipment and Design features: **Re-entry capsule; Sensors, range unknown

**Armaments: **2 x 2-barrel high-energy main gun; 5 x high-energy main gun; 6 x 2-barrel machine cannon; 4 x 65mm CIWS; 8 x missle launcher

**Mobile Suits: **6

**Launch catapult: **1

**Colors: **Tan with and olive green trim.

**Author's Notes: Based off of the Salamis Kai-Class from Z Gundam that was used by the AEUG, Titans, and the Earth Federation. Created by Patriot 112.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ship Unit: <strong>Lewis-Class**

**Ships of the Line: **Clark, David, Alamo, Claymore, Repulse, Victor, Pershing, Escadrille, Pearl, Kappa, Youkai, Houshi

**Manufacturer: **Terminal

**Operator(s): **Terminal

**Length: **Unknown

**Width: **Unknown

**Height: **Unknown

**Equipment and Design Features: **Escape Capsule/Bridge; Sensors, range unknown

**Armaments: **2 x 2 barrel high energy cannon

**Mobile Suits: **4

**Colors: **Also the same as the Wallace-Class' colors.

**Author's Notes: **Based off of the Zamouth Nada Class of the Crossbone Vanguard. Created by Patriot 112.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Unit: <strong>_Edelweiss-_class Mobile Assault Carrier

**Ships of the Line:**** Edelweiss, (More in production)**

**Manufacturer: **Terminal

**Operator(s): **Terminal

**Length: ****351 Meters**

**Width: ****Unknown**

**Height: ****Unknown**

**Equipment and Design Features: ****Sensors, Range unknown; **

**Armaments:**** 4 x "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm High-energy Beam Cannon; 4 x "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm Linear Cannon; 38 x "Helldart" Surface-to-air missile launcher; 12 x "Wombat" Surface-to-ship missile launcher; 4 x "Swordfish" Torpedo Launcher; 12 x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS; 6 x Flack Cannon; 1 x "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon; **

**Mobile Suits: **16

**Colors: **Dark Blue with white trimming

**Author's Notes: **Based off of the CBS-732 Ptolemaios 2 Kai From Gundam 00. This one I created.

**AN: And there you go! All of the ships and mobile suits. As new ones appear they will be on the chapter. So please enjoy the next chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Miracle Remade!**


	4. Phase 2: Mobile Suit GUNDAM

**Hey Everyone! Another Chapter for Miracle Remade here! Special thanks to Patriot-112, Dragonknightryu, and Mordalfus Grea on this chapter!**

Phase 2: Mobile Suit G.U.N.D.A.M

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_January 12th Cosmic Era 71_**

**_Heliopolis_**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Dammit, why the hell is Zaft attacking!" Alicia shouted as she maneuvered her TMSF-081 Patriot away from ZAFT GINN's attack.

She and her squad were doing what they could to keep ZAFT out, but unfortunately it wasn't enough, as a few Mobile Suits already got into the Colony. She would normally send someone into the colony to try and stop them, but they were too focused on the other enemy suits trying to get in.

Alicia fired her unit's 80mm Barracuda rifle at the attacking GINN, but didn't manage to score a solid hit on it. "Susie! How are you doing?"

"_Not good!_" Susie Evan's, one of Alicia's closest friends said. "_There dozens of suits everywhere! We've already lost Richards!_"

"Dammit!" Alicia shouted. "If this keeps up, we're not gonna last much longer!"

"_Alicia! Look out!_" Susie shouted as she fired her Rifle behind Alicia, destroying the shoulder of a GINN.

"Shit!" Alicia swore as she backed away from the GINN as it swung its sword. '_We're not gonna last much longer out here!_' She thought as she drew out her Composite Plasma Sword out. '_But we cannot abandon the-_' She didn't have a chance to finish her thought as a trio of beams from above impacted against the GINN she was fighting, destroying its arms and head.

'_What the...?_' Alicia thought as she looked at where the shots came from, and her eyes widened at the sight of multiple Patriot-Series Mobile suits, and a few other Mobile suits that were similar in appearance to them, descend from above firing their weapons.

"_This is Lieutenant Welkin Gunther of Terminal to Heliopolis Militia Forces._" A voice came through on the Comm. "_We're here to help. Sorry we're late._"

Alicia blinked but sighed in relief as she activated the Comm. "This is Alicia Melchiott of the Heliopolis Militia." She said. "Glad of you to join us, what took you so long?"

"_A long bus ride._" Welkins said, with a chuckle before turning serious. "_Alright, what's the situation?_"

"ZAFT Forces are inside of the Colony, sir." She reported. "A few GINN's and a CGUE DEEP arms got through us. We've been trying to hold them off, but now all that's left of my team is myself and Susie."

"_It's alright._" Welkins said. "_Once we take care of the forces out here, we'll move inside to take care of them. Squad 7, Move out!_"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Mu and Cypher_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

John managed to dart away from a enemy GINN in his TMSF-081HMCT Mach Patriot. He then drew out his 80mm Rifle and fired a burst of rounds at it, hitting the GINN dead in the center destroying it. "Mu! How ya doing?" John shouted.

"_I've been better!_" Mu shouted as John watched his Moebius Zero deploy its Gunbarrels and destroy a GINN from all sides. "_We're not gonna last long if this keeps up!_"

"We just need to hold them off!" John shouted as he moved forward. "I just got word a Terminal Fleet just arrived. With them we should be able to-" John stopped talking as he felt a jolt go down his senses and he put his Mobile Suit into reverse, avoiding being shot by a series of bullets from above.

'_This sensation...it can only be from..._' John thought as he looked up, and from above he could see a black/Red trimmed GINN HM Type. "Kane, so your here huh?" He growled.

He heard a chuckling on the Comm. "_John Cypher, one of the greatest Traitors in history._" Kane Hellfury said on the Comm. "_We Meet again._"

John smirked "So, you want me to kick your ass again, eh?" He asked. "For being Zar's son, your pretty damn stupid."

Kane growled "_Shut the hell up Cypher!_" He shouted as his GINN Charged forward. "_Today is your last!_"

"Dream on kid!" John said as he effortlessly dodges Kane's Rifle blasts as he returned fire. "You couldn't beat me at Endymion, you couldn't beat me at Grimladi, so you sure as hell won't beat me here!"

Kane just grinned as he pressed his attack. "We'll just see about that...NOW!" He shouted, and then a pair of GINN's appeared behind John's Patriot.

"Shit!" John shouted as he turned around to attack them...only for a series of beams to slam into the GINN's destroying them.

"_WHAT?_" Kane shouted. "_WHO FIRED THOSE SHOTS?_"

John blinked in surprise, and he then looked for the source. And there it was, a lone Mach Patriot similar to his own, only this new one was Silver with Orange Trimming. There was a crackle as the Radio turned on "_Yo Buddy, still Alive?_" The very familiar voice said.

John grinned as he heard that voice "It seems so...Pixy." He said. "What the hell are you doing here though?"

"_Eh, I was in the neighborhood, though I'd stop by, say hi, and maybe kick Kane's ass all the way to Pluto._" Solo Wing Pixy, AKA Larry Foulke said.

Kane meanwhile was fuming. "_So, all of Galm Team is here, This is just perfect!_" He shouted. "_I'll take you both down!_"

"_Ha! Like that'll ever happen!_" Pixy said as his Mach Patriot accelerated forward, drawing out a Composite Beam Saber. "_I think its time we finished this!_"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_In the Space Approaching Heliopolis_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A small ship moved a reasonable speed, it was unique in design and one might say it looked like a _Laurasia-class _Frigate if it wasn't thirty meters shorter than a _Drake-class Escort_. If one was confused as to the ships origins, they needn't look farther then the insignia painted on not only the side but on the deck as well; it was the insignia of the United Deep Space Engineer Corps (UDSEC).

Lieutenant Junior Grade Lyra Charles sat in the captain's chair of her small, but manageable _Nest II-_class AMSST or the Pyroraptor as she christened it, this would be her second year with the Pyroraptor. She looked about 17, and had brown, mid-length hair, blue eyes, and wore the standard Terminal Uniform, only with the UDSEC patch on her shoulder. "How much longer till we reach Heliopolis Space?" She asked the Navigation's Officer.

"Ma'am, we should be arriving within a few moments." He said. Lyra nodded "Good, we'll link up with Terminal, we'll make our way to-"

"Ma'am, I think we may have a problem!" The Communications Officer said. "I'm picking up some major N-Jammer interference here, and...holy shit, their a battle! I repeat: There is a battle going on around Heliopolis!"

"WHAT!" Lyra shouted. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Ma'am! I am detecting numerous explosions all around the space!" The Officer said.

"Oh hell!" Lyra declared out loud as she hit the _Raptor_' s InterShip Comm _"ALL PILOTS TO YOUR SUITS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! HELIOPOLIS IS UNDER ATTACK!" _she yelled loudly over the comm, looking towards the ensign in control of the weapons systems she nodded "Bring all weapons online and give me full speed."

"Aye, ma'am." The Ensign said as he followed his task.

"Will you be gearing up, ma'am?" came the voice of her second-in-command, Ensign Kale Tobin asked. He was a 25 year old man with black hair and eyes. Lyra looked at the flashes and the slowly growing shape of the Colony, she turned back to the officer "You have the con" unbuckling herself from the seat, she pushed off and out of the bridge.

The Hanger was a sight to behold; five mobile suits lay in their charging racks while mechanics scrambled to get them and a Mobile Armor-like craft ready for combat, shaking herself out of awe she pushed herself toward the briefing room which was within the hanger itself.

There in the room were the five other pilots, already in their full gear and their customized helmets held under their arms. The first pilot had the appearance that many males would have spent years refining, with medium-length messy black hair, and dull gray eyes. If he was not five years her senior or her boyfriend's brother she would have totally dated him. Alas he, Tomas Loonier, also known by his Call-sign 'Warboss' was married and beside him stood his wife for five years; Ophelia Magnolia-Loonier.

To say Ophelia, known as 'Eden', was not attractive was like saying that Blue Cosmos loves Coordinators with all their heart, Ophelia's appearance was one you might see on a world famous supermodel not a Mobile Suit pilot or a member of the UDSEC for that matter. She had long shoulder-length Forrest Green hair, and rose red eyes. At first glance most would assume she was pampered and spoiled but that was far from it, she was much Lacus Clyne in many ways despite her piloting of a Mobile Suit.

"URK!" Lyra was brought out her thoughts by the common sound of Matthias Moordread, aka 'Gladiator' getting his ass kicked again and by his girlfriend no less, he was 18 years old, standing at 5'8 with a lanky frame. He had black mid-length messy hair, and amber gold eyes. "What was that for?" He asked his girlfriend.

"_That _is what you get for insulting the Fuzzies!" Alexis Loonier said, known by her Callsign 'Escapee'. She was about 17 years old, 5'5 in height, and had long black hair and Violet eyes. It never seemed to surprise the captain how Matthias got his ass handed to him by Alexis, but then again when it came to those two, one would expect the unexpected.

"I was _kidding!_" Mattias said, his voice a bit higher than usual seeing how Alexis's last punch was to the family jewels, causing the other males to wince in sympathy.

Beside Matthias stood a short but average looking boy who looked very much like Alexis in more ways than one. He stood at the same height as Alexis, long braided black hair and dark violet eyes. He also had very feminine frame which would cause many to mistake him for the opposite gender. This was no one else than Lyra's boyfriend and Alexis's twin brother, Alexander, aka Asylem.

"Ahem" Tomas cleared his throat and looked down at Lyra, in a physical manner. The others quickly silenced themselves giving their commander some time to speak. "Alright everyone, right now Heliopolis is under attack." She began to explain. "We don't know by who yet, but we're gonna find out who once we get close enough. Right now, we are going to launch and support the Militia and the defenders. Any questions?" There were none. "Alright, everyone, then let's go!" She shouted before dashing toward the change rooms while grabbing her flight suit off the wall.

Outside, the ship seemed to change as its CIWS Systems began prepping their systems, the beam cannon activated and began charging while the Linear Cannon was loaded. The missile hatches opened, as anti-ship and mobile unit missiles loaded. "All High-energy beam cannons are armed and ready." Weapons ensign said. "Igelstellung CIWS are active, 90mm Vulcan's are ready, Linear Cannons, missiles...all good to go. We are now at Combat Alert Alpha."

"_This is Jurassic, we're ready to launch._" Came the voice of Lyra using her callsign, while appearing on the front screen. Kale nodded from his spot on the bridge. "Right, we're opening the Hanger bay doors." he said, as the launch catapult opened up.

"Sir, I just got our IFF Data on the ships." came the Navigation's Officer. "I have Terminal and Heliopolis forces are protecting the colony, the _Edelweiss _is in the fleet. The attackers are...ZAFT!"

"ZAFT? Their attacking?" Kale asked, shocked as were the other pilots on the Comm. "Why are they attacking?"

"I don't know...but the _Vesalius _is in the ZAFT Fleet." The Officer said, and they could hear Mattias growl. "_Rau Le Cruset...That fucking bastard!_" He said. "_Ma'am, permission to blast that psycho the moment I see him?_"

"_Approved, unless I get to him first._" Lyra said. "_Alright, I'll launch first!_"

Back in the hanger bay, Lyra's mobile suit, a UEC-04 'Bombard' lined up with the catapult. "Lyra Charles, Bombard, launching!" With that, the first mobile suit from the _Pyroraptor _launched, and soon the others began to launch as well.

"Ophelia Magnolia-Loonier, Shrike, heading out!"

"Tomas Loonier, Siege, launching!"

"Alexander Loonier, Siege, taking off!"

"Alexis Loonier, Siege, Let's do this thing!"

"Matthias Moordread, Legionnaire, moving out!"

Once all of their Mobile Suits were deployed, the _Pyroraptor _had just entered the combat zone. "Alright, focus on the ZAFT Forces still outside." Lyra said as she landed on top of the _Pyroraptor,_ activating her Magnetic Feet attaching her suit to the ship. "I want Warboss, Asylum, and Escapee to focus on preventing them from getting into the colony. Eden, Gladiator, you two head into the colony and take out any hostiles inside."

"_Right!_" They all replied as they moved to their indicated objectives.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On the bridge of the_** **Edelweiss**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Ma'am! I have a new contact!" Reported Kries. "A single ship has just entered the combat zone."

"What is it? More Zaft? EA?" Elle asked as she watched the battle unfold while her fleet of ships guarded Heliopolis from ZAFT's attack.

"No ma'am, IFF shows...its a UDSEC Vessel, a _Nest II-_class! It's the _Pyroraptor!_" Kries said, and Elle's eyes went wide, before she grinned.

"About time Lyra and her boys got here." She said. "Can you get me a link with the ship?"

The ensign at the communications nodded, and typed down on his console. A few moments later, the face of Lyra Charles in the cockpit of her Bombard wearing her flight suit appeared. "_Captain Varrot, good to hear from you._" She said. "_Hope we didn't come at a bad time._"

Elle chuckled and shook her head "No, you actually just in time for the party." She said.

Lyra smiled "_That's good._" She said before getting serious. "_So what's the situation?_"

Elle sighed "Almost all of the Heliopolis Militia has been KIA with the exception of two Patriots." She said. "We're keeping Zaft from sending in any mobile suits into the colony, but a few suits got lucky, and are causing all sorts of havoc in the colony. We're too busy keeping any more from coming in to deal with them at the moment. You think you could spare someone to deal with that?"

"_Already have._" Lyra said. "_I just sent Eden and Gladiator to the colony. Tomas and his brother and sister will help us keep any more from entering the colony._"

Elle nodded "That's good." She said. "Good luck, Lyra."

"_you too, Captain._" Lyra said, and the comm went out.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Inside the colony_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

As the flames consumed the warehouse, six mobile suits shot out from the ruined building. Their movements were erratic, at best. five of them were slow and shaky, like trainees piloting a mobile suit for the first time were operating the machines. The Aegis landed fairly smoothly, though they effectively stood their ground after doing so.

Kira's breathing quickened unconsciously as the mobile suit she and Nitsuki were in rose up, she could not believe it, Athrun Zala, A peace-loving boy who hated the thought of war was a part of ZAFT and was attacking Heliopolis? '_Why Athrun?_' She asked herself '_Why are you doing this?_'

She wasn't the only one thinking this, as Nitsuki looked at the Aegis while three GINN's landed next to it. '_Athrun? Was that really you?_' She thought, shaking her head. '_No, no it couldn't be. Athrun wouldn't do this...would he?_'

"This is GAT-X105 Strike," the mechanic that was piloting the Strike said over the radio "GAT-X209 Armageddon, respond on this channel."

"_This is Jackie, I'm here with my Nephew Adam in the back._" Adam's aunt's voice crackled through the Comm. "_Good to see your alright Murrue, what about Kira and Nitsuki?_"

"The girls? Their fine." Murrue said. It was then the Aegis took off, and the three GINN's turned their eyes towards the two E.A Mobile suits.

"_Oh...fuck,_" Adam said on the comm. "_This doesn't look to good._"

"Dammit._..Ok, Murrue, the G-Weapon_'s _O.S are still not compatible with a Natural like you or me._ _Let Kira or Nitsuki pilot the Strike._"

"_WHAT!_" Came the combined reply of the three woman.

"_Kira and Nitsuki are Coordinators like my Nephew here, they should be able to handle the machines better than we could._"

"What?" Asked Kira and Nitsuki again.

"I cannot allow a civilian to pilot a top secret machine," said Ramius.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_In the GAT-X209 Armageddon_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"_I cannot allow a civilian to pilot a top secret machine,_" The mechanic in the Strike with Kira and Nitsuki said. Adam growled "Would you rather be dead?" He shouted before turning to his Aunt. "Aunt Jackie, let me in the seat." He said, his Aunt nodding as she moved around the seat, allowing him to sit in the cockpit. He then pulled down the Keyboard and started typing down on it.

"What the...what kinda piece of shit O.S is this?" He demanded. "It looks like you gave this thing to a toddler!"

"It's the Prototype, we were gonna finish it once these machines were finished elsewhere, away from Heliopolis." Jackie said. "Adam, be careful with this suit. It's not called the Armageddon for nothing, it was designed to destroy entire military bases, to try to not use the Beam Cannons on the shoulders. Use the beam sabers."

"Got it-Fuck!" Adam shouted as two of the GINN's made a move against him, drawing their swords. Adam quickly pressed the button labeled Phase-shift, and the Dull Grey armor of the Armageddon turned white and black. The GINN swords hit the Armageddon, but did no damage to the P.S Armor.

Adam growled as he hopped back, while still reconfiguring the O.S so that he can use the weapons. '_This is gonna suck, won't it?_' He thought as he continued to dance out of the GiNN's reach.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_In the GAT-X105 Strike_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Move aside already!" said Kira angrily. Ramius's stubborn refusal to let her take over had nearly gotten her friends killed.

Relenting, Ramius did so, and Kira took the pilot seat. She pulled out the keyboard and began typing away at lightning speed, one eye on the GINN as it stood up and readied for another attack. She wasn't too worried about Adam, if the machine he was in has the same sort of armor as the one he was in, he'd be fine.

As the GINN approached, Kira finished her first set of calibrations, and fired the head vulcans at the GINN, causing it to stumble as it stabbed forward. Kira deftly evaded, and punched the GINN in the face.

"Ya! Get him Kira!" Nitsuki cheered from behind the seat, but Kira ignored her as she worked on the next set of calibration's. "Take the calibrations and reset the zero moment point and CPG," muttered Kira to herself, still with an eye on the GINN, but otherwise ignoring the machine entirely. _Connect control module to quasi-cortex molecular ion pump. Rebuild neural linkage network, update metamotor cortex parameters. Restart feet forward control, transfer functions, correct for corrial asteviation, online._

The GINN stood up and fired at Kira with his rifle, shaking the mobile suit. Gripping the controls, Kira rocketed the prototype into the air, evading further fire.

"Weapons…" muttered Kira, typing at the keyboard. The offensive system screen came up, listing two head-mounted 75mm Vulcan guns, and two hip-concealed assault knives as the only weapons it currently had.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nitsuki said as she read through the weapons. "The Head Vulcan's and Knives are all there is? Who's Idea was that?"

Left with no other choice, Kira sprung the assault knives, grabbed hold of them, and closed on the GINN, which began to fire wildly.

"No, don't do it here!" cried Kira. "Stop it!" Kira ducked under fire from the GINN's machine gun, and stabbed forward with both knives into the GINN's neck, watching with some satisfaction as the GINN went limp.

"Ha! We got him!" Nitsuki said. "Great going Kira!"

"Get away from the suit!" Ramius shouted in panic, both of the girls looked at the Mechanic "What do you-" Nitsuki was cut off as the GiNN then self-destructed, the pilot of the machine bailing out, causing Kira and Nitsuki to recoil violently and the mechanic to smash her head on the bulkhead rendering her unconscious.

"_Kira are you alright?_" Adam's worried voice came over the radio.

"I'm alright, but Miss Ramius smashed her head on the bulkhead and is unconscious." She reported as the stood the suit back up, checking the surrounding area she sighed in relief as she saw he friends cautiously come out of their hidey-hole.

"That was too close..." Nitsuki said as she checked on Ramius, sighing. Kira simply nodded.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_In the GAT-X209 Armageddon_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"SHIT!" Adam shouted as he avoided another shot from the two GINN's he was fighting. "Ok, this is _so _unfair! They get to shoot all they want, while I'm stuck with these two Beam Sabers!"

It was true, since Adam was forcing himself from using the heavy weapons of the Armageddon, that left him with nothing but the Beam Sabers. And the two pilot's he was fighting were smart enough to keep their distance from the Armageddon, and were using their Machine Gun's, slowly pinging away the energy being used to power his armor.

'_I could REALLY use a Miracle right about now!_' He thought, not, not really thinking anything would happen from it.

However, his silent prayer was answered, as a pair of green beams from above shot at the two GINN's, destroying their rifles in their hands.

"What the?" Adam shouted as he looked to where the shots came from, and his eyes widened...

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Minutes Earlier_**

**_with Ryu and Darknal_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The X-Ignited and Archer were flying through the Heliopolis Interior, looking for a way to get into the area where Kira and the others were, to help them fight off Zaft. "Dammit_, we gotta move faster!_" Darknal said. "_Zaft could be all over them by now!_"

"Calm down, Darknal." Ryu said, calmly. "I'm sure their alright, and we will get to them in time."'_I Hope_' he added silently. It was then his sensors activated, and picked up two objects heading their way. "Heads up, two contacts heading our way. Look like Mobile Suits." He said.

"_Zaft?_" Darknal asked, preparing his Sniper Rifle.

"No...their UDSEC suits! A Shrike and a Legionnaire!" Ryu said, surprised.

"_Sec Forces? why are they here?_" Darknal said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ryu said, looking at his comm. "Looks like their trying to contact us." He then flicked the switch on.

"_This is Ophelia Loonier of the United Deep Space Engineering Corp to the X-Ignited and Archer, respond please._" Came the female voice of the pilot of the Shrike.

Ryu smiled a bit as he activated the comm. "This is Ryu Hisanaga in the X, good to hear you again Eden." He said.

There was silence on the Comm for a moment. "_R-Ryu? Your Alive?_" Came the surprised, and shocked voice of Ophelia.

Ryu chuckled a bit "Ya, it's me Ophelia." He said. "I've been working with Terminal since _that _day, but what are you doing here? I thought you were on the _Pyroraptor_ with Lyra?"

"_I am, we were going to link up wit the Terminal Fleet here, and head to the Rendezvous point...I had no idea you were gonna be with them though._" Ophelia said.

"_Wait, are you telling me this is the same Ryu Hisanaga, as in the Dragon of Endymion?_" Mattias asked, surprised.

"The one and only," Ryu said. "And the pilot of the Archer is my Wingman, Darknal."

"_Sup!_" Darknal said. "_But enough talk, we gotta get to the interior and find the others, a bunch of Civilian kids got caught in the crossfire of the battle, and were forced to board the G-Weapons to stay alive. By now they should be fighting the Zaft forces inside the colony._"

"_Alright then, we were on our way there anyways, follow us!_" Ophelia said as she and Mattias guided Ryu and Darknal to the Interior. When they arrived, they finally caught sight of the Three GINN's fighting the two G-Weapons. The Armageddon was being double-teamed by two GINN's while the Strike just finished up with one GINN, surviving an explosion from when the said suit detonated.

"_Ryu! We got a problem!_" Ophelia said. "_I see a few more GINN's heading towards your friends! I count Five GINN's and...oh shit, and a CGUE DEEP arms! It's got Selvaria's colors all over it!_"

Ryu cursed "So, that means Maximilian is involved." He growled out before turning to the situation at hand. "Alright, Darknal! Give whoever is piloting the Armageddon a hand! Ophelia, Mattias, your with me! We'll hold off Selvaria and the GINN's! Those kids don't stand a chance against her!"

"_Got it, we'll follow your lead._" Mattias said. "_Looking forward with working with the Dragon!_"

Ryu chuckled a bit as he, Ophelia and Mattias moved to fight Selvaria while Darknal broke off to aid the others.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Selvaria_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"_Ma'am, we have additional contacts!_" Reported one of the GINN's under Selvaria's command. "_Four Mobile Suits just entered the colony. Two Unidentified, one Shrike and one Legionnaire._ _One of the Unknown's are splitting off to the E.A Suit's location._"

"I see that." Selvaria said calmly in the cockpit of her DEEP arms. "Taylor, Sebastian, focus on the Legionnaire. Ross, Brit, take on the Shrike...leave the second unknown to me."

"_Roger that, Ma'am._" Taylor said and the split up, with Selvaria accelerating to meet the incoming suit. She drew out her Laser Sword, but activated her left-shoulder mounted Thermal Energy Cannon, and fired a few shots towards the X-Ignited. The Suit dodged the shots by diving forward, and returned fire with his beam rifle, but Selvaria banked left to dodge the shots as she then accelerated to fight the unknown in Close-Quarter combat.

The X-Ignited activated its two shield-mounted beam Sabers, and their sword's clashed as their suit's collided. Then the X grabbed his Rifle and activated the beam bayonet equipped on it, and attempted to stab the suit. Selvaria cursed as she backed up to avoid being stabbed by the blade of energy, and she returned to using ranged combat, using her unit's shield vulcan system. As she continued to fight, she couldn't help but notice the fighting style of her opponent seemed oddly familiar.

'_He fights the same was as...no, no it couldn't be._' She thought. '_But...what other explanation is there?_'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Ophelia_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ophelia's two opponents were attempting to out-flank her, attacking her from both sides. She flipped her Shrike into Mobile Armor Mode and ascended above. The two GINN's followed in pursuit, firing their machine guns hoping to hit the agile mobile weapon. Ophelia growled a bit at the recklessness of the pilots, not caring that for every shot that missed, another shot hit the colony.

She then flipped her suit back into M.S mode and drew out her two Beam Sabers, holding one in each hand. She then flipped her suit around and charged at the first GINN. The ZAFT suit continued to fire it's rifle as she approached, her weaving through the bullets easily. When she was right in front of the GINN he tried to slam the butt of the rifle into the Shrike, only for her to duck under the strike and cut off the GINN's arms.

With the first GINN taken care of and no longer a threat, she kicked it away and made her way towards the second GINN, this one exchanging his rifle for its anti-beam coated sword. The GiNN swung it sword, which collided with the Shrike's own sword, however the pilot had forgotten about her second beam saber, and she beheaded the GINN with it, immediately after that she disarmed the GiNN.

"Now leave, don't force me to kill you." Ophelia growled on the open comm. The two pilots were wise enough to take her word for it, and retreated out of the colony. The Shrike pilot sighed as she then checked up on how the others were doing.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Matthias_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Begin Playing: 'You're Going Down' by Sick Puppies_**

Matthias was grinning like a mad man with an insane gleam in his eyes as he had his I-Pod blaring out the song in his cockpit as he and his Legionnaire dueled with the two GINN's. He didn't care that he was limited to his CQC Weapons so that he wouldn't risk damaging the colony, because that was absolutely fine with him as the battle pressed on, and the music got louder.

_Define your meaning of war_

_To me its what we do when we're bored_

_I feel the heat comin' off the blacktop_

_And it makes me want it more!_

Matthias slammed his shield into the first GiNN that was trying to get behind him, knocking the Zaft machine away. He then drew out his Beam Saber and intercepted an attack from the second GiNN, their swords clashing as Matthias then kicked the GiNN in the side, letting it tumble away.

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control_

_If it's a fight I'm ready to go_

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_

_If you know, what I know, That I know._

The first GiNN had recovered from the shield bash and was moving forward to engage the Legionnaire, but the Mobile Suit simply pointed his 145mm Duel Ram Cannon at him without looking, and fired once destroying the GiNN's left Leg. Matthias wasted no time, and then charged towards the GiNN with his shield Raised. He then slammed the shield into the GiNN's head, actually busting the head off of the enemy mobile suit. He then drew out his Beam Saber, and slashed off it's right arm.

_It's been a long time coming_

_and the table's turned around_

_Cause one of us is going, _

_one of us is going down!_

The GiNN did the smart thing, and decided to retreat. Leaving the last GiNN just for him. Matthias's grin never left his face as he put away the shield and grabbed both Beam Sabers into his hands. He then accelerated forward towards the last enemy. The GiNN tried to back away, firing it's machine rifle spraying and praying one of his rounds might hit, but not one did as Mattias moved in and sliced off both of his arms with his Beam Sabers.

_I'm not Running,_

_It's a little different now._

_Cause one of us is going_

_Cause one of us is going DOWN!_

"Now, I'm in a giving mood right now, and your probably just following orders, so if you leave _now _I won't kill ya." Matthias said. The pilot listened to his advice, and retreated like his wing men did. "God that was _fun!_" He cheered.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Adam_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

'_Who the hell is that?_' Adam thought as he saw the Archer fly next to him.

"_Alright, who's piloting the Armageddon? Adam? Jaden? Jackie?_" Came a very familiar voice, and Adam blinked in surprise.

"Darknal? Is that you?" He asked. He then heard a chuckle on the Comm "_The one and only!_" He said. "_But before we can continue, I think we should deal with those GiNN's first. I'll take the one on the left, you get the one on the right._"

"R-Right!" Adam said as he charged against his GiNN while Darknal took on his. Now that both the GiNN and Armageddon were limited to their Melee weapons, they playing field was finally leveled as Adam prepared his unit's beam sabers, while the GiNN readied it's own Sword.

The GiNN was the first to strike, shooting forward intent on stabbing the Armageddon. Adam prepared to intercept the strike, holding his Sabers at the ready. The GiNN Stabbed forward, but Adam side-stepped out of the strike, and with one clean swipe he used his beam saber to slice off one of the arms too the GiNN.

The GiNN, with the loss of its arm, decided to bug out, and evacuated from the combat area. Adam sighed in relief as he saw the GiNN run away. "Phew..." He said. "Thank god that's over-"

He was cut off as another explosion from Morgenroete erupted, and the eyes of the civilians, and the pilots turned around, and watched in surprise as _another _unknown unit blasted its way out of the building. The unit's P.S armor was already active, with a black and red trimming.

Jackie's eyes widened "The X003 Monster!" She said. "But...who's piloting it?"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Ryu_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ryu's eyes were wide as he saw the familiar sight of the Monster. But he cursed as he saw it head towards the Zaft machine he was fighting. "Shit...it looks like ZAFT got one of the ARC Units." He said. "But...what about the Hero-"

Ryu was answered as another explosion came from the building, and the GAT-X002 Hero with its White and Blue P.S armor active came charging out, making a beeline for the Monster with its Exia Kai Sword/Rifle in Sword mode.

The Monster turned around, and activated his beam saber, catching the Hero's strike with it. The Hero then pulled out a Beam Dagger into his other hand, and attempted to stab the Monster, but the Black/Red unit backed off, and flanked left, firing its palm beam cannons. The Hero went into a quick dive in order to avoid being hit.

'_Well...that answers that,_' Ryu thought. '_But who's piloting it? Their good, but their a bit sloppy._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Selvaria_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Matthew, where did you get that other unit?" Selvaria shouted as her battle with the unknown unit ceased as she watched Matthew fight the other unknown unit.

"_It was in a hidden part of the factory,_" Matthew replied. "_Ma'am, we need to get out of here, we can't keep this up against these units. They surpass anything and everything we have with us right now._"

Selvaria nodded "Yes, I agree." she said. "We'll have to fall back, and regroup with the others. We're gonna need their help to take them all on."

"_Yes Ma'am._" Matthew said, as he kicked the Hero once into the face, sending it back giving him the time to flee. Selvaria took one last look at the unit she fought before turning away and following Matthew and the other GiNN out of there.

'_That one unit..._' Selvaria thought. '_It fought as if the Dragon of Endymion were piloting it...could it really be him?_'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Ryu_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ryu watched the two suits leave with narrowed eyes before withdrawing his beam sabers and opening a communications line with the Hero "Pilot of the X002 Hero, please respond and identify yourself." He ordered his suit turning to face the recovering ARC powered mobile suit.

"_R-Ryu?" _A familiar voice asked in shock as Jaden's face appeared on the monitor _"I-Is that you?"_

"Jaden?" Ryu asked in shock "What are you doing in the Hero?"

"_I... I saw my parents and followed them," _Jaden explained quickly _"The pilot of the Monster... He _killed _them!"_

Ryu winced as he heard that but a beeping from his console informed him of a message from the Archer "Right, c'mon, let's meet up with the others." He informed as he skimmed the message "Seems everyone is alright for the most part. Their in the other units, we'll meet up with them at the Park."

"_R-Right, I'll follow you._" Jaden said, and Ryu nodded as he turned off the link, and sighed as he lead the Hero to where the others were.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_At the Park_**

**_On the ground_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kira and Nitsuki had managed to get the mechanic out of the Strike once they landed. The Armageddon landed next to the Strike, and soon the two UDSEC suits, and the three unknowns also landed. When they landed, Sai and the others ran up to them "There you guys are!" Kuzzey shouted. "What are you doing inside those Mobile Suits?"

"Trying not to die." Adam said, with a chuckle, but then he noticed a certain red-headed girl was missing. "Sai, where's Flay?"

"We...got separated." Sai said. "We got to the Life Pods, but they would only allow one more of us inside, so we put Flay in it."

Adam sighed, '_At least she's safe for now..._' he thought. It was then the Pilots of the two UDSEC Mobile suits exited their units, and walked towards them "So, your the kids inside those things?" The woman said, smiling a bit "I gotta say, you were a bit impressive, at least for your first time in a Mobile Suit. I'm Ophelia Loonier, and this here is Matthias Moordread."

"Sup," Matthias said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, and thanks for your help." Kira said. "My name's Kira Yamato, and these are my friends Nitsuki Leese, Adam Parker, Sai Argyle, Kuzzy Burske, Tolle Keoing, and Mirallia Haw."

Ophelia nodded as they were introduced. It was then the cockpit hatches of the X-Ignited, Archer and Hero opened, and out stepped from the first two came Darknal and Ryu, much to the surprise of the others besides Ophelia and Matthias. But what shocked all of them, was when Jaden came out of the cockpit of the Hero.

"Jaden! Darknal! Ryu!" Kira shouted as she ran up to them. "What are you guys doing in those machines, where did you go?"

"These machines were in different parts of the hanger, Kira." Ryu answered as they lowered themselves to the ground from their respective mobile suits. Ryu looked at Ophelia, and smiled a bit "Good to see you again, Eden." He said. "How's Tomas?"

"He's fine, should be outside fighting Zaft about now with the rest of the Terminal Fleet." She said, before getting a bit serious. "But we should really hurry up and find a way out of here," she said. "When we came in, we got a good look at the Zaft fleet. The _Vesalius _and _Empire_ are part of it."

Ryu frowned as he held his chin between his thumb and forefinger "That means it's not just Maximilian we're fighting... but Rau le Cruset as well," He mumbled "This day just keeps getting better and better, not only are the Takeo's killed, but ZAFT got their hands on the Monster..." His eyes flicked over to the mobile suits remaining "We have the Strike, Armageddon and the Hero at least along with our personal suits, now if only we could link up with the fleet outside..."

"The Takeo's were killed?" Ophelia asked in shock "No..."

"You knew my parents?" Jaden asked curiously his sad eyes searching.

Ophelia nodded "I met them briefly during a joint mission with Terminal," She explained "They were good people."

"Wait, Jaden your Parents were...?" Kira said, a bit shocked at what Ryu had said. Jaden nodded with his head lowered "Yes...the guy piloting that other suit, the Monster, killed them." He said, and several of the others gasped at that.

"Jaden I..." Kira tried to think of something to say, but what could she say? She just found out one of her closest friend's parents were _killed _just a few minutes ago! Thankfully Nitsuki came up with something "Your parents were good people, Jaden, but we need to focus on getting out of here." She said. "The Mechanic that was with us got knocked out, we laid her down over on that bench." Nitsuki pointed at Where Jackie was taking care of Ramius. "What should we do?"

Ryu thought about it for a moment "Ok, first off we should get ready if Zaft comes back to finish these suits off." He said. "I doubt their just gonna let us keep them without a fight. Adam, the Armageddon was built with Multiple energy batteries, but none of them were at 100% Power, try to transfer whatever energy is left in the batteries to the ones that operate the beam sabers, armor and movement. Kira, Nitsuki, one of you get into the Strike and finish up the O.S if you haven't already. Ophelia, Matthias, I would like for you two to be ready to launch the moment any more enemies show up." He then turned to Jaden "You think you can use the Hero again if Zaft shows up?" He asked.

Jaden instantly nodded "Ya...ya I can do it." He said. "But what about that other unit in the Hanger? I remember there being another unit in there before I went to follow Mom and Dad into that hanger where I found the Monster and Hero."

Ryu raised an eyebrow "So the Phoenix is still with us as well..." He said. "That's good, we'll bring it out here for now, we don't want to leave it behind." He then looked up at the Strike, and noticed how it didn't have any weapon packs attached "Jackie! Where are the Strike's Weapon Packs?" He asked the mechanic.

She sighed as she stood up from her bench "On board the _Archangel, _I'm afraid." She said. "But if were lucky, there may be one or two left in the warehouse."

Ryu nodded "Alright, Go and see if you can find one, and bring it back here." He said. "Take Sai with you just in case, best not go alone." He then looked at Nitsuki while Kira got into the Strike while Adam got into the Armageddon "Nitsuki, you should also go with them, and on your way back bring the Phoenix back here, you think you can do that?"

Nitsuki nodded as she Jackie and Sai moved to one of the Cars to hotwire it to get to the Warehouse faster.

Darknal grinned at Ryu "Just like old times, eh, _Commander?_" He teased Ryu with a poke of his elbow.

Ryu rolled his eyes "Do you _want _me to go Drill Sergeant on you Darknal?" He asked rhetorically "See if you can punch through the interference and get a hold of the fleet outside, or, if they're still alive, the _Archangel._"

Darknal nodded "Right, I'll do what I can." He said before running back into the Archer. Ryu sighed as he made his way over to where the K.O'd Mechanic was. '_I really hope this is the worst the day has for us..._' He thought. '_But then again, I am the bitch of Murphy's Law._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Mu_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Mu Swore as he flipped his Zero into a dive as he dodged the fire from his long-time adversary Rau Le Cruset, who piloted a Custom White CGUE. '_Should have known _he _was here._' Mu thought. '_Only he'd be crazy enough to attack here of all places._'

Meanwhile, Rau was fighting Mu with anticipation as he was given another chance to defeat his old enemy. However a signal from his sensors brought him out of his thoughts as he looked, and noticed Selvaria exit the colony with four Damaged GiNN's and an unknown unit.

'_What's this?_' He thought. '_The enemy had an extra unit? And where is the Strike? Did we fail to gain it as well?_' Rau then opened up a channel with Selvaria "Selvaria, report." He said. "What happened in there?"

"_The enemy had more Mobile Suits that we had expected, sir._" Selvaria answered. "_The enemy still has the Strike, as well as five other units as well, two of which I believe were piloted by Terminal Agents._"

Rau's eyes narrowed a bit, he had expected that they might fail to capture one of the EA's new suits, maybe even there being an extra suit or two that the intelligence missed, but _five _suits? He didn't expect that.

"Who is in the unit with you?" He asked, and he soon had an answer "_It's Matthew, sir._" Matthew's voice came through. Rau smiled a bit "Good work Matthew," he said. "Head back to the ship, I'll see what I can do about the units the EA still has."

With that Rau sped towards the colony, with Mu hot on his heels.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With John_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

John and Pixy were fighting Kane's CGUE with their respective Mach Patriots. The Terminal, UDSEC and Heliopolis Militia forces were fighting off the main Zaft attack force, and were managing to keep any more of them from entering the colony.

'_We just might make it!_' John thought as he used his shield to deflect a few of Kane's shots. '_Just a little bit longer!_'

"_Why won't you just DIE!_" Kane shouted as he fired his Thermal Cannons at the two Mach Patriots.

Pixy chuckled as he effortlessly dodged the shots "_What, did you think we were gonna make it easy for you?_" He asked. "_For a Coordinator, your pretty stupid._"

"_Shut up you dammed Natural-lover!" _Kane raged trying to close in on the suits only for them to boost out of range.

"Are you going to get serious anytime soon?" John asked with a fake air of boredom "'Cause I'm starting to fall asleep over here man."

"_You want serious? I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!_" Kane shouted as he then accelerated towards the colony.

"Shit! We gotta follow him!" John shouted.

"_Right, I'm with you buddy._" Pixy said as he followed his teammate.

Meanwhile, The two remaining Heliopolis Militia Patriots and Welkin watched as the CGUE entered the colony. "Shit, we should help them!" Alicia said.

"_I agree,_" Welkin said. "_Squad 7! Keep holding off the Zaft attack! I'm taking what's left of the Militia into the colony!_"

His squad mates agreed, and he lead Alicia and Susie into the colony.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Inside the colony_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ramius groaned as the woke up a half-hour later and opened her eyes to see the artificial light of the colony "So sleeping beauty awakes." A voice to her right stated and a hand appeared holding a bottle of water "Drink, it'll help with the headache."

Following the arm Ramius saw a young man with green eyes and short military-style brown hair "W-who are you?" she asked weakly.

"Ryu Hisanaga, Me and my wingman are from Terminal," he said shortly "Drink, you need the water."

Accepting the bottle Ramius opened it and drank deeply draining a quarter of the bottle in one go. More alert she sat up and looked around the improvised camp and saw two extra civilians talking while near the Strike. Inside the Armageddon she could see the boy, Adamn if she recalled, was working on the said mobile suit's O.S. She also noticed that there were more machines now, with two units she recognized as UDSEC Suits a Shrike and a Legionnairea were up and running, keeping their eyes on the 'sky'. Another unit she also noticed was the angelic-looking one where a boy was inside, working on the O.S. There were another two G-Weapons that Murrue had no knowledge of.

"Jackie and two civilians went to see if there are any weapon packs left in storage for the Strike, and pick up the Phoenix which Zaft hasn't stolen yet." Ryu said from next to her "We've been trying to see if we can contact the Archangel to see if anyone survived the blast, but so far no luck."

Ramius whirled to him reaching for her sidearm that was no longer there her eyes wide in shock and fear she looked at Ryu who was holding her sidearm "How do you know about the Archangel?" she growled.

Ryu smirked a bit "Terminal has known about what the E.A has been doing here for a while, Ma'am." He said, surprising Ramius. "We've been piggy-backing your research into the G-Weapon's ever since you and Orb started working on them here, and have been working on adding your tech to ours. Did you really think that Orb and Terminal would just let you build new weapons here, and we wouldn't copy the data for us to use to defend ourselves?" He then sighed. "Besides it doesn't matter right now as we need to be prepared in case ZAFT returns to try and finish the job, which they will." He said. "And I don't think the G-Project is 'secret' anymore now that Zaft knows about them."

Ramius relaxed slightly at his explanation and relaxed even more when he handed her gun back to her. As she reholstered the gun Jackie and Sai returned in a transport with a crate and parked behind the kneeling Strike. Another truck with the Phoenix followed them, driven by Nitsuki.

"Thankfully, there was one left." Jackie said as the crate opened up. "With this the Radio Signal should get a nice boost. But Kira, be careful with the weapon! Its not called the Launcher pack for nothing!"

"Got it!" Kira called out from the Strike as she prepared to attach it.

Ryu then turned towards the Phoenix. "How's the Phoenix?" He asked.

"Damaged, but its repairable." Jackie reported. "We should have it up and running once or if we can get it to the Archangel."

"Well, that's some good news at least," Ryu muttered as he sighed "Hopefully ZAFT will stay back a bit now that they have the majority of the G-Weapons, but if Maximilian _is _here... everything will go straight down the toilet, I may even have to go all out, start using everything the X has in it."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Mu, Rau and the others_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Fight between Rau and Kane vs Mu, Pixy and John continued to intensify while Welkin and the two Heliopolis Militia pilots followed, waiting for a chance to help out the E.A and Terminal pilots.

"_Wow,_" Alicia said as she watched the intense fight. "_Just look at them go!_"

"_Do they ever even get tired after all of this?_" Susie asked.

"Yes, they do." Welkin said. "It may not look like it to most, but all five of them are getting exhausted from the fighting. But they know if they slip up even for the slightest moment, it could be game over for them."

"_Talk about intense though..._" Alicia said in awe "_I can see why they're aces..._"

Welkin nodded in agreement "Yeah," He he murmured "But if the Dragon was here..."

Back with Mu and Rau, their battle continued to rage on with Rau using his suits guns to attack Mu. Mu dodged most of the shoots.

"Why in this place?" Mu asked as his Mobile armor began to fire at Rau. Unfortunately, all his shoots missed.

Rau continued to fire, but Mu was able to dodge it but as he was about to lock onto Rau, Rau hid himself behind a wall.

"Mu," Rau said "I'd actually like it if you vanished right about now!" Rau said as he came out of a corner and shoot at Mu, Rau hit Mu's gun barrels making them explode and making him only have one left, because of this Mu ejected them before they exploded completely taking him with it. With that, Mu decided to retreat with Rau following him. Mu tried to hit Rau with his last gun barrel but he kept on missing him. Rau then smashed Mu's last gun barrels destroying it completely. Even though Mu, was almost out of weapons, he still but up a fight as he and Rau continued to fire upon each other.

With the battle between Kane, John and Pixy, Kane was using the fact his opponents had to hold back in order to avoid damaging the colony, and unleashed all of his weapons. "What's the matter, you two?" Kane mocked. "You use to be so good, now your holding back!"

John growled as he dodged a few blast's from Kane's Thermal Cannon's. "Well, unlike you, we don't want to cause more damage than you've probably already caused!" He shouted back. "This is a Civilian Colony for god's sake!"

"All's fair in war, John!" Kane shouted back. "Junius 7 was a Civilian Colony, what's the difference?"

"_The difference is, you enjoy doing it." _Pixy said as he moved in close with his plasma sword ready, but Kane intercepted it with his own blade. "_You like to take pleasure in killing, reguardless of being Coordinator or Natural, unlike me and John!"_

Kane said nothing, but kicked Pixy away as their battle continued.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With the others_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ryu was watching as Kira prepared to mount the Launcher Pack, but then he suddenly felt a jolt down his spine. '_This feeling..._' he thought as his eyes narrowed.

"Darknal! Everyone! Mount up!" Ryu shouted as he ran for the X-Ignited, surprising the others. "I think ZAFT's coming back! Get the Launcher pack mounted on the Strike!"

"Ryu!" Kira shouted. "Communications just went out!"

Ryu swore, "Everyone get into your suits NOW!" He said as he hopped into the X. He quickly checked his power readings '_I've got enough to last for a while,'_ he thought. Then an explosion overhead sounded, and Ryu and the others looked up as a Moebius Zero and a White CGUE came into the Colony. Soon following them was a Black/Red CGUE DEEP Arms, two Mach Patriots, two Regular Patriots, and finally one Cavalier.

Ryu narrowed his eyes as he looked at the CGUE's. '_A White CGUE and a Black and Red DEEP arms...' _He thought. '_Rau and Kane no doubt...I'm surprised John, Pixy and Mu are here though. The Cavalier must be from Terminal, and those Patriot's have Heliopolis Militia IFF's.'_ Ryu then switched to the Comm the others set up with him. "Everyone! Be careful with those CGUE's! Their both Aces, and the White one is the most dangerous! Kira, get that launcher pack mounted up now! Everyone stay here, and be careful!"

The X-Ignited activated as it rose up, and took off to engage the enemy, and to aid his old friends.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Rau_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Rau rose an eyebrow as he looked at the Machines on the ground. '_Six units...this isn't good.'_ he thought. '_I wasn't expecting we would miss so many..._'

Rau watched as the one unit approached him with a katana sword drawn. Ray drew out his own sword to intercept and their units clashed. But the superior power of the Unknown Unit forced Rau back, surprising him but Rau recovered quickly and backed off, switching to his Machine Gun as he fired at the Unknown, only for his shots to be dodged or deflected as the unit tried to get closer to Rau.

As Rau continued to trade blows with the unknown unit, Rau felt like he's fought someone who fought just like this before. That was when it hit him, and he finally took in how similar the suit looked to the Zaft Prototype Unit 'The X' that a very infamous E.A Coordinator piloted.

'_I have to confirm this.' _Rau thought as he activated his Open Comm. "Well, this is a surprise." He said in a mocking tone. "I never thought I'd see you in an E.A Machine again Dragon of Endymion, _RYU HISANAGA!_"

At that moment, all combat in Heliopolis stopped for what felt like a whole minute. Then, there was a very familiar light chuckle.

"_Rau le Cruset..._" Ryu's voice came through, confirming Rau's suspicions. '_I haven't seen you in a while...it's been about as long since I've ever been called that." _Then his voice turned very hostile. "_Now White Duelist, you threaten my home and my friends. For that, I'm not about to let you go!"_

Rau chuckled as he tensed himself preparing for the attack from one of his old nemesis. He drew out his sword and prepared to defend, but his eyes widened as the X-Ignited then launched six devices from it that Rau instantly recognised.

'_DRAGOON Fangs!_' he thought as he then began moving to evaid the deadly Newtype Weapons. He tried to intercept one of the Fangs from hitting him with his sword, but he was caught by surprise as the Fang sliced through the sword as it glowed, destroying it and forcing Rau to back off.

"_Like e'm Rau?'_ Ryu asked as the DRAGOON's circled his machine. "_The X-Ignited used the same tech behind the Original I use to pilot, only now the Fang's don't just cut, they melt too!"_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With the others_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ryu wasn't the only one who heard Rau, as he transmitted it on an open channel. Everyone had different reactions.

Jaden's eyes were wide, '_Ryu's...the Dragon of Endymion?'_ he thought. '_No way..._'

He had always thought Ryu may have been a soldier in the past, but even he would never imagine he could turn out to be one of the few Coordinator aces in the E.A!

Nitsuki, who was in the cockpit of the Phoenix listening in, was just as shocked. '_Ryu... he's _the _Dragon of Endymion?_' She thought in awe '_The stories I heard, his kill count is supposed to be legendary, it's supposed to be near the triple digits..._'She shook her head at that thought. '_It doesn't matter...Dragon or not, Ryu's still Ryu, he probably didn't tell us because he wanted it to remain a secret._'

Adam's thoughts were a bit more simple '_Holy shit...I'M FRIENDS WITH A LEGEND!_'

As they watched Ryu fight the White Duelist, Jaden looked at the other battle between the two Patriots and the Black/Red CGUE. He could see the Patriots were holding back to avoid damaging the colony, however the CGUE held no such hesitation as it fired away all of its weapons, causing much damage to Heliopolis.

Jaden's eyes narrowed as he watched the battle. He glanced back at Ryu and his battle and saw he was doing fine on his own with the others just watching.

'_They'll be fine, but I gotta stop the CGUE from causing anymore damage to Heliopolis!_' he thought. '_What's my power at-wait, what the hell?_' he looked in surprise to find that the power levels of his Gundam was still at 100%! '_That's impossible! I should have spent some energy earlier!_' Jaden shook his head. '_Ah, I'll look into that later, I need to take out that CGUE!_'

The Hero Gundam then turned around and took off towards the battle, much to the surprise of the others. "What the hell? Where is he going?" Matthias asked.

"Looks like he doesn't like to just stand around and do nothing..." Ophelia said, before smiling a bit '_Just like his Father..._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With John and Pixy_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The two Patriot's continued their fight with Kane's CGUE as the ZAFT ace used the colony interior for cover, forcing John and Pixy to not fire in fear of damaging the primary shaft.

"_Stop being cowards and fire back!_" Kane shouted as he fired his Shield Vulcan gun at Pixy's Patriot, who flew up to avoid the shots.

Pixy just growled "Why don't you stop being a monster and fight with some honor!" he shouted as he drew his Katana sword and moved in. Kane responded in kind as he drew his own Heavy Sword and charged. Their two suits met with their blades clashing against one-another. However Kane then activated his Shield Vulcan again and fired the 28mm rounds into the Mach Patriot's left shoulder, which destroyed the left arm of the Patriot. "Shit!" Pixy shouted as he had to back off.

"_YOUR MINE!_" Kane shouted as he began a charge to finish him off, however a trio of beams crossed his path causing him to stop. "_Who the?_"

Kane looked just in time to see the Hero rise up from the ground and sped towards them, its Sword/Rifle in rifle mode from the recent shots, but the pilot quickly switched the Sword mode as he closed the distance.

"_Stop destroying the colony!_" A young voice shouted angrily as the Hero attacked Kane's CGUE with a vengance in close range.

Kane tsked in annoyance as he blocked the sword swipes "_Out of my way you dammed rookie!_" He shouted back blocking one of the sword swipes before unloading into the Hero with his shield Vulcan. However much to the surprise of himself and the others, the Hero wasn't even scratched.

"_Impossible!_" Kane shouted, but the Hero acted quickly as it used its superior speed and mobility to ram into Kane's CGUE forcing him off balance, and with one quick movement with his sword he sliced off the CGUE's left arm. "_BASTARD!_" Kane shouted as he was about to attack the Hero with his sword, but John came up behind him with his Plasma Sword risen. Kane had no choise as he switched from attacking the Hero, to defending against John's attack wich didn't last long as John sliced off his CGUE's right arm.

Kane, knowing he needed repairs, decided to cut his losses and retreat "_You win this time, Demon Lord...but that's only because of that damn pilot of that blue and white unit!_" He shouted on the Comm as he retreated.

John sighed in relief "Pixy, you alright?" he asked his friend.

"_Well, I lost an arm, but it could have been worse."_ Pixy said. "_Thanks to the pilot of the Hero over there."_

John nodded as he looked at the screen where the Hero now floated next to them. "To the pilot of the Hero, thanks for the hand." He said on the Comm.

"_Y-Ya, no problem._" came a slightly shaken voice. "_I...I couldn't let that guy keep destroying my home so...ya."_

"_Still kid you got us the opening we needed to force the guy to retreat" _Pixy praised "_Still wouldn't mind to have added that bastard to my kill count..."_

"It looks like Ryu is about to get Rau on _his _kill count," John informed looking over at the duelling aces with an appretiative whistle "Looks like he's _still _got the moves."

"_You know Ryu?_" The Hero pilot asked, and John rose an eyebrow but answered "Know him? I flew with him earlier in the war! He was mine and Pixy's Squad lead!"

"_So its true then?_" The pilot asked, "_He really is...?"_

John nodded "The Dragon, yes." He said, however there was a massive explosion and everyone looked at the source, and to their surprise a massive white and red ship flew into the colony.

"_Holy shit, its the Archangel!_" Pixy shouted. "_Looks like it survived!_"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Rau_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_'The Earth Forces new warship...' _Rau thought as his eyes narrowed behind his mask. '_So the team failed to destroy it...'_ he then looked back at the X-Ignited which had stopped its attack when the Legged Ship arrived. He knew he stood little to no chance against Ryu since he now held a technological advantage over his own CGUE, and he knew better than to attempt to attack the new warship on his own.

"You win this round, Hisanaga." Rau said as he began his retreat. "But our war has only just begun!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Ryu_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ryu's eyes narrowed "That may be, but I _will _win in the end." He said before switching the comm to the others as the _Archangel _landed. "Kira, Adam, Jaden, get the others onboard the ship." he said. "Matthias, Ophilia, you head in there with them."

The others acknowlaged as the Strike and Armageddon picked up their friends and Ramius off of the ground and flew towards the _Archangel _as the two Heliopolis Militia Patriots as well as the other mobile suits within the colony landed into the Archangel's landing bay.

Ryu heaved a sigh as he set the X-Ignited down on the _Archangel _palming his eyes to wipe away the strain he was feeling '_I _was_ hoping that they would find out about my past in a better fashion_' Ryu thought to himself as he put the Ignited into standby "Let's just hope they took it well." He added in a mutter as he disembarked his mobile suit.

He was soon joined by the others and quietly eyed the group that came out to meet them, he quickly recognized three of them from the transport terminal and smiled at the sight of a stocky black haired mechanic who was with them. Said mechanic looked in Ryu's direction and his eyes widened in shock, but he then grinned a bit as Ryu smiled back with a nodd.

Natarle and several of the crew members ran toward her.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" Ensign Badgiruel called as she and members of the _Archangel_'s surviving crew ran towards the people and the mobile suits.

"Ensign Badgiruel,"

Badgiruel saluted her superior. "I'm relieved to see that you're alright,"

Murrue returned her salute. "You as well. I'm pleased to see that you were able to protect the _Archangel_. I was beginning to have my doubts it survived."

Natarle nodded "Yes, thankfully most of the damage to the _Archangel _wasn't too sever, and she's still spaceworthy." She said before looking at the G-Weapons. "By the way, what are with the extra 3 G-Weapons?" She asked, noticing the X-Ignited, Archer, and Hero. "I was only aware of 7 of the units."

The cockpits of the Strike, Armageddon and Hero opened out, and the three Teenagers stepped out, with Darknal getting out of the Archer, and the Heliopolis Militia pilots with Ophila and Matthias getting out of their suits as well.

The _Archangel_'s crew stared in disbelief at the three teens climbing out of the three top secret mobile suits.

"Come on," said Chief Murdoch. "What's going on here? Those machines were piloted by a couple of kids?"

"Lieutenant Ramius, Mrs. Parker, what's going on here?" asked Badgiruel.

The two were about to explain what happened, when a man interrupted. "Wow. Now this is a surprise,"

The two Mach Patriots and Moebius Zero from earlier had docked with the _Archangel _in the hanger, and John, Pixy and Mu exited their machines. When the trio approached the group, they all locked eyes with Ryu as they all grinned before joining with the group, and saluted.

I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet," he said as he saluted. John was next to speak up "Lieutenant John Cypher of the 7th Orbital Fleet."

"Lieutenant Larry Foulke, Formerly of the 7th Orbital Fleet, Currently Combat Agent of Terminal." Pixy said as he introduced himself.

"Speaking of which, you're late Pixy," Ryu said announcing himself "Ryu Hisanaga, formerly of the 7th fleet now a Combat Commander of Terminal."

Several of the guards tensed at his announcement making the Terminal Agents reach for their weapons "Stand down!" Murrue ordered sharply "We cannot pursue those affiliated with Terminal, even if they are traitors." She then turned to them. "Not that I don't appresiate the assistance you've provided of course." she said.

Ryu sighed a bit "Well, I sorta expected it to be honest." he said and Pixy nodded. "I knew I'd be found out by the E.A eventually."

"Hey, at least we're the ones who found ya buddy!" John said, with a grin which Mu copied and Ryu returned.

"Ain't that the truth," he said befor he shook their hands. "Great to see you again Hawk, Demon Lord."

"Same to you, Dragon." Mu said with a light chuckle. "Looks like we're getting the band back together, eh?"

Ryu smirked before looking over his shoulder at the impromtue pilots "We may be getting a couple of Rooks as well," He muttered quietly before turning to Natarle "Is the captain aboard, I would like to speak with him as soon as possible." He said, but the Ensign bowned her head a bit.

"The Captain, along with most of the rest of the crew was killed when the attack began," she said to the shock of the others. "Most of the survivors are Morgenroete Employees and workers."

"The Captain's dead?" Murrue asked shocked.

"Oh man, this is bad..." Mu said, before Natarle spoke up again. "Anyways, since the Captain is KIA, that puts Lieutenant Ramius as the Highest Ranking officer here, aside from Lieutenants La Flagga and Cypher."

Murrue was taken aback by this for a moment, before Ryu sighed a bit as he palmed his forehead "Well, this day just keeps getting better and better now doesn't it?" he asked sarcastically as he turned to Murrue. "Ma'am, with your permission I'd like to get the Children who piloted the G-Weapons into some spare barracks, they look like they need the rest."

Murrue blinked in surprise before she looked at the pilots, and sure enough Nitsuki and Kira were barley away, Jaden was yawning, and Adam was swaing a bit. "Oh, sure, go ahead." She said, and she had one of the surviving crew guide them to the spare rooms, as Darknal went with them while the Remaining Heliopolis Milita pilots, the UDSEC pilots, and the Terminal Pilots followed Murrue, Natarle and the E.A pilots to the bridge.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Barracks_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ryu sighed as he sat down in the barracks that he and the others were given, and the others were all looking at Ryu. Even though they didn't say it, he knew they wanted answers. "As you heard from Rau Le Cruset, and my old Squadmates," Ryu began. "I am the Dragon of Endymion, one of the few Coordinators that was part of the Earth Alliance."

There was a short silence, before Nitsuki spoke up "So...its true then?" She asked, and Ryu nodded. "Yes, as I said I use to be with the E.A with John, Pixy, Mu, and my other Squadmates." he said. "That is...until the Bloody Valentine of course."

He sighed heavily as he looked at the others. "They didn't tell me their plans to nuke the PLANT's." he said. "They didn't tell anyone from my squad. John's CGUE was damaged during the early half of the battle, and was heading back to our mothership, it was by pure luck he spotted the Moebius Units carrying the nukes launching from the EA Battleship. He warned us about them and...we went berzerk, destroying most of the task force...but not all of them." He glanced at Adam and Jordan, he knew Jordan lost his Older Brother at Junius 7, and Adam lost both of his parents as well. "It still haunts me to this day...that I wasn't fast enough...John and the others feel the same as well..."

"Ryu...none of us blame you for that." Adam said, and Jordan nodded. "You and your team did what you could to save those people. We couldn't of asked any more from you."

"Adam's right," Jordan said. "It wasn't your fault, if its anyone's fault its Blue Cosmos's for convincing the E.A to bring nukes in the first place."

Ryu smiled a bit "Thanks you guys," he said before he focused more on Jaden. "Now Jaden, are you sure the Pilot of the Monster killed your Parents?" he asked, and the eyes of the others switched from Ryu to Jaden.

The Red eyed teen just nodded "Ya...it was him." He said. "I saw him kill them both...My Parents were just trying to protect the Gundams, and...he shot them both, and took the Monster."

"Gundam?" Ryu asked with a risen eyebrow.

"On the Start up screen." Jaden said. "It says: General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispursive Automatic Maneuver. G.U.N.D.A.M. It may seem like just another Acronym, but...it means more to me." he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small model Mobile Suit that had a pair of Angelic Wings, and looked very similar to the Hero.

"What's that?" Kira asked, noticing the similarities it shared with the Hero. "This is a Model I made for my Mother a few years ago," he said. "When Mobile Suits first started appearing...I made this, and I called it the Gundam."

The eyes of the others widened a bit "Gundam?" Adam asked. "You mean..."

"Ya," Jaden said saddly with a nod. "My Parents...they made the Gundams based off of my Model..."

Ryu's eyes seemed to cloud for a second before he blinked it away "I see," He murmured quietly bofore raising his voice "What do you plan to do Jaden? Are you going to seek revenge?"

Jaden flinched a bit at that "I...I don't know, Ryu." he admitted. "I mean...I cant just forgive him! He k-killed my parents! He didn't try to capture them or anything he...he just killed them!"

Ryu looked at Jaden, and sighed. "All I can say Jaden, is to not let Revenge consume you." he advised. "I can't tell you to not seak Revenge, sicne I hold a similar goal..." He then shook his head. "Anyways, that's enough for now. Right now, I think we all need some rest."

The others nodded in agreement, and after getting into their respective bunks, they all soon fell asleep.

**AN: FINALLY! Got the chapter posted! Sorry it took so long, but ya know, I have other fics to write and all. Anyways, here are a list of the new Mobile Suits and ships that appeared this chapter, these ones were made by Mordalfus Grea so credit goes to him:**

**Mobile Unit Serial Number:** UEC-01A 'Shrike'  
><strong>Unit type:<strong> Mass Production Transformable Attack Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Mk. I Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery  
><strong>Equipment and design features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Laminated Armor, Flight pack;  
><strong>Fixed armaments:<strong> 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x Beam Saber; 1 x Energy transfer cable; 1 x "Skyfire" 150mm High Energy Beam Cannon  
><strong>Pilot(s):<strong> Ophelia Magnolia-Loonier, UDSEC Personnel  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Has a frame similar to the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, but Strike's head  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Primary Black with Silver on thighs, face, biceps, and shoulders.  
><strong>Info:<strong> The First UDSEC Mobile Suit primarily designed for speed, maneuverablity and firepower. However while the Shrike is a mass produced model it is more economic in it's design, it uses less power due to its enhanced Energy Battery and takes less time to recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Unit Serial Number:<strong> UEC-02A 'Siege'  
><strong>Unit type:<strong> Artillery Support Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Mk. IV Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery  
><strong>Equipment and design features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Laminated Armor, Flight pack;  
><strong>Fixed armaments:<strong> 4 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 1x "Anihilator" 150mm Tri-Barrel Beam Gattling Guns, mounted on left Shoulder; 1x "Springfield" 670mm multi-phase energy cannon, Mounted on right shoulder; 1x "Vickers" 190mm High-Energy Beam Machine Gun; 1x "Buckshot" 225mm Beam Shotgun  
><strong>Optional armaments:<strong> "Barette" 265mm Rail Gun Sniper Rifle, Beam Saber Bayonet included; "Tommy Gun" 175mm Beam SMG  
><strong>Pilot(s):<strong> Tomas Loonier, Alexander Loonier, Alexis Loonier, UDSEC Personnel  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Same basic frame as the Scorpio with the Calamity head but with a smaller Gundam 'V'.  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Primary Black with Dark Grey trim and Sibirian White on thighs, face and Biceps.  
><strong>Info:<strong> The Siege is a Heavy Support and Assault MS, however it uses a massive amout of power and even its mark IV battery will drain itself as quick as a G-Weapon would. It is a well like and respected unit among UDSEC forces, as per a typical unspoken rule Three Sieges will alsways accompany one another into battle such as the Loonier Siblings. Based off of the OZ-16MSX-D Scorpio but without the ability to transform, the Tri-Barrel Beam Gattling Gun is based of the LAAG used in Halo

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Unit Serial Number:<strong> UEC-03A 'Legionnaire'  
><strong>Unit type:<strong> Commander Type Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Mk. II Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery  
><strong>Equipment and design features:<strong> Laminated Armor, Booster Frame,  
><strong>Fixed armaments:<strong> 1x "Defender" Shield w/ 145mm Dual Ram Cannons; 1x "Naval" 12.8 m Anti-Ship Sabre; 2x Beam Sabers; 1x "Honorguard" Mk. I 380mm Gun Launcher  
><strong>Pilot(s):<strong> Matthias Moordread, UDSEC  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Same basic frame as the OZ-00MS Tallgeese, but with a larger Shield which uses the same type of Ram Cannons of the Calamity. the Honorguard is the CE version of the Dober Gun.  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Primary Black with Bronze trim and Dark Grey on thighs, face and Biceps.  
><strong>Info:<strong> The CGUE of the UDSEC, it is an incredibly fast unit and very powerful as well. This unit is usually reserved for pilots that prove themselves, it is a powerhouse in close combat and in long range combat but its only short comming is its lack of a CIWS system.

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Unit Serial Number:<strong> UEC-03B 'Imperial Legionnaire'  
><strong>Unit type:<strong> Elite Commander Type Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Mk. III Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery  
><strong>Equipment and design features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Laminated Armor, Booster Pack  
><strong>Fixed armaments:<strong> 1x "Defender II" Shield w/ 175mm Dual Ram Cannons; 2x "Naval" 12.8 m Anti-Ship Sabre; 2x Beam Sabers; 1x "Honorguard" 300mm High-Energy Beam Cannon  
><strong>Opperator(s):<strong> UDSEC  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Same basic frame as the Talgeese II but with a larger Shield which uses the same type of Ram Cannons of the Calamity and the same type of head as the Tallgeese I.  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Primary Black with Silver trim and Dark Grey on thighs, face and Biceps.  
><strong>Info:<strong> The Elite version of the Legionnaire, designed to last longer than the Legionnaire and take a larger amount of punishment. It is a heavier varient and mounts an even more powerful battery but like the Legionnaire, the Imperial lacks a CIWS System

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Unit Serial Number:<strong> UEC-04A 'Bombard'  
><strong>Unit type:<strong> Surface Assault Type Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Mk. III Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery  
><strong>Equipment and design features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Anti-Beam Coated, Laminated Armor; Active Area Cameoflage System, emitters located on left shoulder; Energy Collection System; 'Magnet Foot' System  
><strong>Fixed armaments:<strong> 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 1x "Long Gun" 325mm High-Energy Beam Cannon, right arm; 1x Grappling Claw, Anti-Beam Copated w/ Phonon Maser High Energy Cannon buit in  
><strong>Optional Armaments:<strong> "Long Gun" Heat Rod Attachment  
><strong>Operators(s): <strong>UDSEC  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Based off of the Frame of the OZ-02MD Virgo, but with the Head of the GAT-01 Strike Dagger. The Left arm in replaced by one similar in design to the UMF-5 ZnO's arms but with Anti-Beam Coating  
><strong>Color:<strong> Light Grey.  
><strong>Info:<strong> The Surface Assault Machine designed to take the fight to the enemy and even sneak up on them, due to its unique abilities the Bombard is the front line unit and can often be seen fighting alongside 'Siege' Mobile Suits. The Bombard is a very reliable and rarely breaksdown, it was designed for opperation in the worst terrains and environments. However while it is capable of taking the fight into the Sea, the Bombard has been proven to perform poorly in Vacuum Free Flight Scenarioes and as such are usually seen fighting on top of their motherships with the help of the MF System.

* * *

><p><strong>Model: <strong>UEC-AMSST-01A "_Nest II_-class" Armed Mobile Suit Squad Transport  
><strong>Producer: <strong>UDSEC  
><strong>Length: <strong>100m  
><strong>Width: <strong>65m-35m  
><strong>DepthHeight: **50m-30m  
><strong>Colorization: <strong>Marine Blue with a Dull Silver Trim  
><strong>Appearance: <strong>Looks very Similar to the Laurasia-class Frigate used by Zaft but it is much slimmer and more defended. Though it is still outgunned in terms of firepower  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong>**  
><strong>4x Solar Radiation Energy Collectors  
>2x Solar Radiation Energy Converters<br>**Armament:****  
><strong>4x 130cm High Energy Beam Cannons; two per turret, mounted on the port and starboard sides of the rear sections  
>16x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS; ten on the upper portion of the Nest-class with two situated behind the bridge section, six situated on the underside of the hull to defend the engines and the ships underside<br>4x 90mm Vulcan Machine Cannons; two VMC per turret, one situated over the engineering section and one retracted from view but directly in front of the bridge  
>2x 70cm Linear Cannons, located on the forward part of the underside of the Nest-class<br>12x Multipurpose Missile Launchers  
>2x Anti-Ship Missile Launchers<br>**Compliment: **6x UDSEC Mobile Suits  
><strong>Crew:<strong>**  
><strong>70 Personnel  
>15 Officers<br>**  
><strong>**Info: **The Nest II-class was The United Deep Space Engineer Corps' first Armed Mobile Suit Transport, While its predecessor The _Nest I_-class Mobile Suit Squad Transport (MSST) had no means of defense save for its mobile suits. This was easily fixed when a Matthias Moordread actually redesigned the ship to mount such weaponry, but it came at the cost of losing its ability to carry two squads instead of just one.


End file.
